Mindful Fear
by Daisy Rhine
Summary: Fairy Tail has two additional Guild members. Meet the two orphans that have joined their ranks. OC/OC. I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.
1. Welcome to Fairy Tail

Chapter One: Welcome to Fairy Tail 

Here is a new fic for you fine readers. I hope you enjoy.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Fairy Tail guild had just been established for a few days. That was all it took for two starving and dirty teens to walk in. The other children in the guild stopped what they were doing as Makarov walked up to them. "Are you two okay? Where are you parents?"

The thirteen year old girl looked at him with blood smudged on her right cheek. Her light pink eyes had tear stains beneath them,"We don't have any?" Her light brown hair looked mangled and tangled. The boy that hung on her across her shoulders looked barely conscious as he was beaten with bruises covering him.

"What happened to him young lady?" Makarov asked looking at the fifteen year old boy.

The boy looked up exposing his yellow eyes, "I protected Kristina from some thieves."

The elderly man smiled, "You looked liked you did a good job. How about we get you two some food on your stomachs. You look like you could use it."

The little girl now known as Kristina looked away shyly, "We don't want to intrude and we don't have a way to repay you."

"You won't owe anything to us. Come on in kids." Makarov guided the two inside. When he had the two sitting at the Makarov sat next to them with a wet wash cloths. "Kristina I've noticed you have a little blood on you cheek I have a wash cloth for you to clean that off." At first she seemed to be hesitant then she took it and wiped the blood off her right cheek. "What about you young man what is your name."

"Reinhart Nightingale." The yellow eyed boy answered.

"I remember you saying that neither of you had parents." Makarov smiled, "How about gaining a bigger family."

Light pink eyes widened in shock, "A…family?" Reinhart also looked shocked.

ftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftft

"Hey can I get another drink?"

"Mira Jane can you take care of that?" A girl called from behind the bar. As she turned around her long light brown hair that had both blond and red highlights twisted with her movements. As her face came into view her red Fairy Tail guild mark could be seen on her right cheek. Her smile big on her face, the girl's hand balancing a tray with a couple of drinks on it.

The white haired girl nodded, "Of course Kristina let me take those for you."

Kristina handed the tray to her fellow bar tender then went back to making drinks near the dark haired young man with striking yellow eyes, "Reinhart can I get you one last drink."

The twenty-one year old gave a pout and took a hold of her left hand, "Awe come on Tina. A few more Cana is still drinking."

With a big smile the brunet shook her head and took her hand back showing her wedding ring to him, "I'm married to you not Cana."

The brunet next to him nudged him on the arm that had his black Fairy Tail guild mark, "Oh would you look at that. You are being cut off." Reinhart gave her a look causing her and his wife to laugh.

The three looked at the door as it was slammed open. "WE'RE BACK!"

Kristina smiled brightly, "Hey Natsu."

"Welcome back." Reinhart said raising his glass.

One of the guild members spoke up, "So I heard you went all out Natsu. Already starting trou…AHHHHHHH!"

The blond girl that had walked in with him asked shocked, "Why did you have to do that?"

The pink haired male ignored her in favor of yelling at the man he kicked, "YOU LIED ABOUT THAT SALAMANDER. I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!"

The guy stood up out of the wreckage, "Don't get mad at me I am not to blame here. I was just passing on a rumor I heard."

"IT WAS JUST A RUMOR!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!"

"LET'S GO!"

Much to the shock of the new comer the two went into a fight with each other. After that all kinds of chaos happened. One of those crazy things happening was Gray asking the new girl if he could borrow her underwear. Much to the amusement of the pink eyed female he got hit for that. Reinhart went to ask why his food and drink were taken away when a chair hit him in the back of the head. He growled while his wife said with a cheerful voice, "Have fun babe." The yellow eyed man jumped into the brawl without complaint.

Cana sighed out, "Ug it is so noisy in here. So much for having a drink to relax." She turned taking one of her cards with her, "That's enough you guys I suggest that you knock it off." With that said she activated her magic. This caused other members of the guild to activate their own as well. One of the few that did not activate their magic was Reinhart who in his difference took on a defensive position.

Suddenly without warning a large black figure stepped down, "Would you fools stop bickering like children." This effectively stopped every guild member with the exception of Natsu who was stepped on not moments after he boasted about being stronger. "Well it seems we have a new recruit." He then shrunk down to a much smaller elderly man. When he was down sized he said to the poor blond, "Nice to meet ya."

"He's tiny!" The newbie commented, "This little guy is really in charge here?"

"Of course he is." Mira Jane said cheerfully, "Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov."

Then Makarov jumped up to the upper railing then started complaining about the paper work that he was given because of them. But he ended his tirade by saying and throwing the now flaming paper into the air that Natsu caught, "However…" Reinhart walked back over to his wife taking her hand as they listened to their guild master, "…I say to heck with the Magic Counsel. Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over you being and come poring out of your soul. If all we worry about is following rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let to blow hard on the counsel scare you follow the path you believe in. And that is what makes the Fairy Tail Guild NUMBER ONE!" Once his speech was done everyone in the guild hall held up their one finger in victory, everybody was cheering happily.


	2. Lucy Drama

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

 _Previously:_

 _"He's tiny!" The newbie commented, "This little guy is really in charge here?"_

 _"Of course he is." Mira Jane said cheerfully, "Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov."_

 _Then Makarov jumped up to the upper railing then started complaining about the paper work that he was given because of them. But he ended he tirade by saying and throwing the now flaming paper into the air that Natsu caught, "However…" Reinhart walked back over to his wife taking her hand as they listened to their guild master, "…I say to heck with the Magic Counsel. Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over you being and come poring out of your soul. If all we worry about is following rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let to blow hard on the counsel scare you follow the path you believe in. And that is what makes the Fairy Tail Guild NUMBER ONE!" Once his speech was done everyone in the guild hall held up their one finger in victory, everybody was cheering happily._

 _Now:_

The girl now named Lucy was led over to the bar so she could get her guild mark. When she got there she spazed again, "Oh my gosh it's _Kristina Rose_!"

Reinhart rolled his eyes as he went back to his food his wife had given back to him while his brunet wife waved off what the blond spaz saying, "It is nice to have a new guild member. Here you go Mira Jane."

"Thank you Kristi." The white haired wizard said taking the stamp from her.

"Oh I've just…"

"Hey." Lucy looked at the pink eyed teenager, "Don't be nervous. I am just another person in this big world we live in." The blond smiled and turned to Mira Jane when she got asked where she wanted her guild mark.

She told the white haired girl where wanted it and when she got it she got excited as Mira Jane continued; "Now you are an official member of the Fairy Tail guild."

"Congratulations. Welcome to Fairy tail." Kristina smiled moving her own Fairy Tail Guild mark on her right cheek.

Lucy walked over to Natsu who was looking at the Job Board, "Natsu look. Mira Jane just put the official mark on my hand."

Kristina didn't hear what Natsu said as she turned to her husband. She poured him his last drink, "Here is your last one. What do you want to do when I get off?"

Reinhart thought about it, "How about a walk in the park?"

Pink eyed girl nodded, "That sounds grand."

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?"

Kristina gave a sad look as she sighed as Master Makarov answered the brunet haired boy, "You're starting to work my nerves Romeo. You're a wizard son have faith in your father and wait patiently for him."

"But sir he told me he would be back in three days and he's been gone for over a week now!"

Kristina gripped Reinhart hand and gave him a look as the master continued, "If I remember correctly he took the job on Mt. Hakobe."

"That's right and it's not that far from here so why won't someone go look for him." Romeo yelled.

"Listen boy your dad is a wizard and like every wizard in this guild he can take care of himself. Now go home, have some milk and cookies and wait!"

Romeo got mad and started crying a little so he punched the master in the face, "Jerk!" Then ran out of the building, "I hate you all!"

"That's got to be tough." Lucy said.

"I know it sounds like the master doesn't care. But he really is worried." Mira Jane said then a crash sounded and every looked over as Natsu walked toward the front door.

Kristina gave a pleading look to Reinhart, "Please help him."

He nodded and kissed his wife before gulping down the last of his alcohol. He then made his way to follow Natsu. "Why did Natsu get so upset?"

"Probably because he and Romeo have a lot in common." Mira Jane answered causing Lucy to look at her. Kristina sighed and cleaned her husbands dishes. "I think he sees himself in Romeo. Just because we are members of Fairy Tail doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues. We all had our fair share of suffering." Kristina looked away touching her right cheek.

ftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftft

"Why did you come with us?" Natsu asked amusing Reinhart as he smirked at the motion sick Dragon Slayer.

"I thought maybe I could help." Lucy responded, "Wow you really do have a serious case of motion sickness don't you? It's just another reason to feel sorry for you."

Reinhart burst out laughing as Natsu said, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what she means. You are pitiful in this state." The yellow eyed man said laughing still.

Suddenly the cart stopped moving and Natsu shot up with fire in his mouth, "WE FINALLY STOPPED MOVING!"

Reinhart burst out laughing again at the suddenly fully recovered Fire Dragon Slayer, "You are a mess." He got up and jumped out of the cart to wait for the other two.

As he got his heavy jacket on he saw Lucy come out shivering, "Where are we? It's a frozen waist land."

As they walked up the mountain pass Reinhart rolled his eyes as Lucy started complaining none stop. She tried to take the blanket from Natsu but was surprised when a heavy jacket was dropped on her head, "Kristina knew you were not ready for this kind of weather so she had me take one of her jackets so you can borrow it."

Putting the jacket on Lucy looked up at Reinhart, "Thank you." Suddenly she had an idea, "Oh I know." She pulled out one of her keys and called forth the spirit it was connected to. Both Natsu and Happy seemed impressed by it while Reinhart was watching the blond climb in.

"I can't hear you." The pink haired teen said.

"She says I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out." The clock answered for her.

Reinhart rolled his eyes and started walking not that the other three noticed right away. By the time they did they had to run to catch up. "Hey wait up." Natsu said.

"Macao where are you?" The pink haired teen yelled out.

"Macao!" Reinhart also yelled then looked around.

Both of them dodged when a Vulcan jumped down at them. Happy panicked, "That's a big Vulcan!"

Suddenly the Vulcan started sniffing around then ran off confusing the three until I clicked in the yellow eyed males head, "Oh no Lucy!"

"So it can talk hu?" Natsu asked amused.

The brunet also took fighting stance, "Get away from her you over grown ape!"

"Don't just stand there hurry up and save me! She yells furiously." The clock said for Lucy as it got carried away with Lucy inside.

"Hey you big ape!" The Vulcan looked in the direction of the entrance of the cave at Reinhart and Natsu ready to fight. Well the pink haired teen was ready to fight the brunet was staring at the Vulcan less than amused. "Where is Macao? Tell me." Suddenly Natsu slipped and slid across the ice into a cave wall. Reinhart could tell Lucy was complaining but his main concern was the idiot against the wall, "Spill it monkey. Where is my friend?" The teen stood up and the blond ran behind him. Reinhart yellow eyes were on the Vulcan watching him for any movements that seemed threatening. "You understand me right? He's a human man. Now tell me where he is."

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

I have polls going on if you are interested in voting. Have a great day you all. See you all next time.


	3. The End of the Ape

Hi ya'll, sorry it took me so long on getting this next chapter up. (Rubs back of head) It took me a little to get back into writing again. But at least I ma here now. I hope you all enjoy. I want to thank my Beta Reader werecat1 for looking this over for me. They are super awesome. You should go check out their works that they are writing. I am personally reading a crossover between the Hobbit and Skyrim. It is really good, I am so hooked. Another favorite of mine is Nephilim's of Gaia. You can find them in my favorite authors if you can't find them looking them up. : D

Anywho I hope you enjoy this update.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

 _Previously:_

 _Reinhart could tell Lucy was complaining but his main concern was the idiot against the wall, "Spill it monkey. Where is my friend?" The teen stood up and the blond ran behind him. Reinhart yellow eyes were on the Vulcan watching him for any movements that seemed threatening. "You understand me right? He's a human man. Now tell me where he is."_

 _Now:_

The blond ran over to the pink haired teen as he waited for a response from the Vulcan. All the while Reinhart stayed at his place against the wall his eyes never loosing their suspicious gaze. The Vulcan tilted his head, "Man?"

The teen male pointed at the ape creature, "Yeah, that's right tell me where you are hiding him."

Reinhart face palmed as Natsu got led over to an opening then kicked out though it by the Vulcan who started dancing around instantly. The burnet hair twenty-one year old stood up and yelled out, "Hey ugly, did you forget about me!" The Vulcan stopped dancing and glared at him. Reinhart smirked at the creature's disappointment, "Yeah, that's right I will not be so easy to fool. Show me what you got you pea brain idiot."

Lucy dropped her jaw, "Really! Did you have to call him names?"

"Stop complaining and summon one of your spirits to help me." Reinhart commanded dashing across the ice. When the Vulcan jumped at him he ducked down and slid under the swipe, "I can only do so much on pure ice."

The blond at first went to glare at him for his harsh command but something inside her told her not to do it if she didn't want to regret it. There was something about this man that just screamed danger if she got on his bad side, not too much different from his picture in Sorcerer Weekly but at least then it is just a picture. So instead she just pulled out one of her keys. Once Taurus was out she pointed at the Vulcan calling out, "I should warn you, you pervy monkey Taurus is the most powerful celestial spirit I have a contract with."

Both the Vulcan and Reinhart froze in their fighting when they heard the cow start talking, "Oh, wow Miss Lucy I almost forgot what a nice figure you had. Why don't you come give me a smooch."

"Oh yeah, I forgot he's a big pervert too."

The yellow eyed male had an eyebrow twitching, 'You have got to be shitting me.'

The Vulcan however got angry, "Don't touch my woman!"

"Your woman?!" The cow asked angrily, "Them is fighting words you Moonkey."

"Get him! But don't hurt Reinhart he is with us." Lucy commanded her spirit. This caused both Taurus and Reinhart to react. The brunet haired man kicked the black and white Vulcan into Taurus's range to get the beast with the ax. She watched fascinated as Reinhart quickly adapted his fighting style to either aid or take over if her Celestial Spirit missed. He was just so quick on his feet that was until the brunet hit the ice wrong, and like Natsu did at the beginning when they came in, he slid across the ice and crashed into a wall. When the Vulcan went to attack the disoriented male two things happened. One Taurus went to help seeing the man as an ally. Second, this of course happened not seconds after Taurus was in prime position to take out the ape, Natsu appeared out of nowhere and took out both Taurus and the Vulcan.

"Hey, how come there are more monsters now than when I left." Natsu asked pointing at the Vulcan.

Both Reinhart and Lucy yelled at him. The blond saying, "HE'S A FRIEND DUMMY. ONE OF MY SPIRITS!"

"YOU IDIOT THAT COW DIDN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE A VULCAN!" The brunet yelled getting up.

"Oh, that guy?" He pointed at the Vulcan.

"NOT HIM THE BULL!" Then it suddenly hit Lucy, "Wait a minuet, how are you able to survive out there?"

The pink haired male smirked at her, "Happy came to save me." He looked at the flying blue cat, "Thank you little buddy."

"Aye."

Reinhart noticed Lucy's expression, "No, don't…" But he was too late as she asked anyway.

"So you can't handle other modes of transportation, but flying with Happy is okay?"

The burnet hit his face as the pinkett responded and a disbelieving face, "What kind of stupid question is that? Happy isn't a mode of transportation, he's my friend. I mean duh."

Lucy was shocked, "You're right it was totally wrong of me to compare the two."

The Vulcan got mad, "My woman!"

"Look out!" Reinhart yelled skidding forward to grab Lucy away and slide across the ice with her.

The Vulcan made contact with Natsu's arm, "You listen up, I consider everyone in the Fairy tail guild my friend." The ape kicked the pink haired teen then blocked a kick from Reinhart. "Whether is Gramps and Mira, or even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman." The brunet got thrown into the air and landed on Taurus. The Vulcan then turned and charged at Natsu as he activated his magic, "Happy and Lucy too." The blond looked surprised, "They're all my friends. Which is why…" The pink haired male kicked the Vulcan with a fiery foot, "…I'm not leaving without Macao!" The ape angrily sent ice flying at the dragon slayer, "Your ice attack has no effect on fire!"

When the smoke cleared from the melted ice Reinhart looked up shocked as the Vulcan held on the bull's ax, "This isn't going to be good."

Natsu stated his own agreement as Lucy just looked freaked, "He got Taurus's ax!"

The bull wished Lucy to be careful as Reinhart charged. He just had to make sure to use the ice to his advantage. The Vulcan took a swing at him only to miss as the brunet jumped over the blade and landed a sound kick the creature's furry chest. The ape landed and took a swing at Natsu only to miss as the fire user jumped over the blade as well. Natsu continued to avoid the blade until he slipped on the ice and fell. That was when Reinhart came in and punched the Vulcan in the face. The ape grabbed the twenty-one year old out of the air and threw him into a wall. Reinhart grunted, 'Damn ice. If it wasn't here I wouldn't have this problem.'

The Vulcan aimed at the fire dragon slayer only to have it caught. Lucy was over at Taurus yelling at him to go back through his gate. The Vulcan got confused as the blade heated up and started melting into the dragon slayer mouth. Lucy looked surprised, "Is he melting the blade with just his body heat?"

"Oh yeah, now I got some fire in my belly." Natsu said, then spit what had ended up in his mouth at the Vulcan. Reinhart quickly kicked the Vulcan into the air leveling the ape to be hit and punched into the wall by Natsu's fiery fist.

Reinhart and Natsu high fived, "Now that's how you roast some ape."

The pink haired male laughed, "You can say that again."

"Uh,…" Lucy looked at the males, "…wasn't he supposed to tell us where you friend is?"

Both males sweat dropped and looked at the Vulcan saying at the same thing, "Forgot about that."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Well I hope you all enjoyed the update. I want to let you know before you go about your day that I have the final polling going on for what story I should write next. If you want to place your vote feel free too. I hope you all have a great day. Ta ta, till next time.


	4. Happy Reunions

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. They have been a super awesome help to me. You should really go look at their work, they have some really cool stories waiting for you. My personal favorite is the Skyrim and Hobbit crossover.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 _Previously:_

 _"Oh yeah, now I got some fire in my belly." Natsu said, then spit what had ended up in his mouth at the Vulcan. Reinhart quickly kicked the Vulcan into the air leveling the ape to be hit and punched into the wall by Natsu's fiery fist._

 _Reinhart and Natsu high fived, "Now that's how you roast some ape."_

 _The pink haired male laughed, "You can say that again."_

 _"Uh,…" Lucy looked at the males, "…wasn't he supposed to tell us where you friend is?"_

 _Both males sweat dropped and looked at the Vulcan saying at the same thing, "Forgot about that."_

 _Now:_

"Well, I don't think he's going to do much talking." Lucy said while the two males continued to look sheepish.

Suddenly without warning they all saw the ape glowing. Reinhart's yellow eyes widened then smacked his head, "Damn it, I knew I was forgetting that about Vulcan's."

Lucy went to ask but was more concerned with covering her eyes like Natsu was. When the glowing stopped Natsu asked, "What the heck was that?" Then the fire breather got it as his pupils dilated, "Macao?"

"Are you telling me that the entire time that perverted monkey was really your friends this whole time?"

"Yep." The brunet haired male covering his eyes, he felt like an idiot. How could he forget such information like that? It was basic knowledge about Vulcan's. He walked over and started to hit his head against the ice wall.

"Uh…are you okay?"

Reinhart didn't answer so Happy spoke up instead, "Yeah, he must have been taken over by that Vulcan." The cat looked over at the brunet haired fighter lightly hitting his head against the wall. "He will be okay, he does this when he feels like he didn't something stupid."

"Something stupid? Like what?"

"Like forgetting Vulcan's fucking possess people. How…can…I…be…so…STUPID!" He had hit his head in-between each word of the last sentence, "I'm and such an idiot. _My wife is never going to let me live this down_."

Lucy looked between Reinhart still hitting his head against the ice wall and the flying cat, "What do you mean taken over?"

"It must have used a possession spell on him. You see Vulcan's survive by stealing people bodies and taking them over. They are evil body snatchers."

"So then why is…"

Happy made an 'oh' face, "Oh, well one tried to take over Kristina when they were younger." Lucy looked sick, "I remember it so clearly…" As the blue cat talked Natsu walked over to Macao and pulled him over to look him over. "…we were all in the forest. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Reinhart and Kristina when suddenly once came out of nowhere and grabbed Kristi. It was very injured and it had Kristi already under a paralyze spell. All it had to do was the possession but just as it was about to do it Reinhart got super angry and attacked the Vulcan. The Vulcan ran off but we are pretty sure it didn't survive."

"Oh…" Lucy looked over at the male now resting his head against the ice, "…I see now."

"He's always protected her. They came to the guild together." Natsu said then looked at Reinhart, "Hey, mind helping me Reinhart. I need to lay him down on something that is not ice."

"Yeah." The yellow eyed male responded getting off the wall showing the group a small red spot in the middle of his forehead. He had walked over to his bag and pulled out his own blanket and laid in on the ground. Lucy went to got the bandages and healing herbs. Reinhart leaned on the other side of Macao and helped Natsu get the top of the man's clothes off. Then they went about applying the healing herbs and the bandages. After they were done the sat around and waited for the man to wake up.

Lucy sat next to Reinhart, "Hey."

Yellow eyes looked at the blond, "Hi."

"I'm sorry to hear about what almost happened to Kristina." Brown eyes looked at the brunet haired male.

Reinhart chuckled, "Nah, it's okay." The male leaned back and closed his eyes, "It's in the past and she has never let one get that close to her again."

"Is she…really going to tease you about this?" The young female asked curiously tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, quite a lot. She likes to tease, not that I help."

Happy laughed, "He teases her a lot too. So he often has it coming." The blue cat screamed and darted behind the Fire Dragon Slayer when those yellow eyes landed on him. "Please don't kill me."

"Then keep you mouth shut." Reinhart gripped half-heartedly.

Happy moved to sit next to his best buddy, "It looks like he put up a good fight before that Vulcan go to him though."

Natsu lean on all four looking at Macao seriously, "Macao don't you die on me. Romeo is waiting for you, open your eyes."

With a very soft groan the man woke up and looked at the pinkette, "Natsu."

The made the Dragon Slayer happy while Lucy giggled, "You're okay."

Reinhart gave a small smile, "You look like shit old man."

The blue haired male gave a very small chuckle, "Yeah, it just shows how pathetic I am." A yellow eye peeked out, he had meant that comment as a joke. "I defeated nineteen of those brutes." Lucy went shocked while the fire breather kept a smile on his face. "But the twentieth…that's the one that got me. I'm so angry with myself. I'm embarrassed to go home and face Romeo."

Reinhart frowned, "You will be an idiot if you keep talking like that."

Natsu held his fist up, "I'm with Reinhart. You can't be like that. You beat nineteen of those monsters." Lucy looked to be in plain shock making the yellow eyed male chuckle as he stood and got his things. The pinkette held his hand out the male laying down. With a large smile he said, "Now let's go home, your little boy has been waiting for ya." Macao smiled and chuckled at the teen in front of him.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

The group of four walked into town Reinhart carrying two bags and Natsu helping Macao walk. Lucy was walking behind them with a small smile. It seemed she was thinking. They saw Romeo sitting on some steps rubbing his eyes. Natsu called out, "Hey Romeo!"

The look on the boys face was of absolute joy seeing them with his father. The boy ran up and knocked his father down, "DAD!" Lucy freaked out while Natsu and Reinhart just smiled and watched. "You came back. I'm so sorry dad." Tears fell from Romeo's face as Macao sat up with his son in his arms."

"No, I'm sorry for making you worry."

"I can handle it, because I am a wizard's son." Romeo blubbered out hugging his dad tightly.

"Next time those bullies pick on you here's what I want you to say." Reinhart, Natsu and Lucy started to walk away with Happy flying behind them, "Can your old man beat nineteen monster all on his own? Because mine can."

Romeo yelled out to the retreating group, "Natsu! Happy! Reinhart! Thanks for your help!"

Natsu and Reinhart waved as the pinkette said, "No problem kiddo.'

"Lucy, thanks for helping bring my daddy back." Lucy looked over her shoulder and waved.

Reinhart smiled and looked at the sky, 'One day, one day Tina and I will have a wizard child. I can't wait for the time that we are both ready.'

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter.

Before you all go, I still have the poll for the next story I should write up. If you wish to place you vote feel free to do so. I have one that is two to three chapters away from being done. So get you vote in while you still can.

I also want to let you all know that I will be posting the first Chapter of a two part story I have run around in my head for a while. It is a Gender bender Mario story. I trying my hand at it. It will be based off the Episode of the Super Mario Brothers animated show, the episode is called Elvin Lives. :)

Well I hope you all have a God bless day. See you all later.


	5. Missions

Chapter Five: Missions 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. I know how busy life can get so I truly appreciate them taking time out of their day to do this small favor. I you are interesting in some truly awesome fics I highly recommend their stories.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter. : D

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 _Previously:_

 _Romeo yelled out to the retreating group, "Natsu! Happy! Reinhart! Thanks for your help!"_

 _Natsu and Reinhart waved as the pinkette said, "No problem kiddo.'_

 _"Lucy, thanks for helping bring my daddy back." Lucy looked over her shoulder and waved._

 _Reinhart smiled and looked at the sky, 'One day, one day Tina and I will have a wizard child. I can't wait for the time that we are both ready.'_

 _Now:_

Reinhart raised an eyebrow as Natsu and Happy walked over with the request that they had chosen from the board. The looks on their faces told him that someone of their choosing was going to be screwed over to do the worst part. As he continued to eat his food his yellow eyes looked at the request before it was handed to Mirajane. He shook his head, 'Well, Lucy is going to have her hands full with these two. Unless she knows how to read them she is beyond screwed.' He blinked, 'Hm…speaking of request I need to go on one. Maybe one of the S Class…' He thought about what was up on the second floor and frowned, 'Nah…the only one that looks interesting is the Galuna one and I'm not in the mood to deal with curses at the moment. Hey, but what about that supposed rabied wolfs one on the request board down here. I know it hasn't been taken yet and there is another one not one town over from that one that is being harassed by a dark guild.' He nodded and took his last bite. Then he got up and walked over to the request board finding both of the ones he was looking for. 'Perfect, this should be a good amount of money to put into our savings.' He walked over to Mirajane as she handed over Natsu's request back to him, "I want to do both of these."

"Geez Reinhart, that's the third time I've seen you take two at once." The pink haired teen commented, "Do you and Kris really need anymore money at the moment?"

"No, but it never hurts to have a cushion to fall on if we are in financial trouble." The dark haired male responded while the white haired woman giggled at him:

"You are both good to go. I will let Kristi know about the two you picked."

"It's okay, I don't plan on leaving till tomorrow morning. Just let her know I took two jobs and that I will tell her my plan when she gets home."

"Okay, have a good rest of the day."

Reinhart walked out of the guild as Laxus walked in. His yellow eyes glared at the blond. The two had never gotten along even when they were younger. The blond just gave him a smirk and continued on into the guild. Whispering to himself he growled out, "Stupid, high and mighty, outrageous asshole. I can't stand him." He didn't care if the Laxus heard him or even the guild for that matter. The guild, as well as Master Makarov, were well aware of their distaste for each other. The brunet made him way over to his small one story home. He couldn't help but smile as the thought about it. He and Kristina had agreed to the lowest story house they could. They really had no need for more room than that.

Their house was a one story with two bathrooms, kitchen, four bedrooms, a living room with a fire place, dining room, and laundry room. The outside of the house was painted dark blue with black beams and trims on the outside of the house. The kitchen was painted a light grey with dark gray trims; even the cabinets were a dark grey. The laundry room, the guest bathroom (that had wooden cabinets), as well as two of the extra bedrooms where kept with plain white walls. The two rooms were in the back of the house so they really didn't have much use till they deiced to have children. So they were either kept empty or used as temporary storage. One of their rooms was a game room that was also painted a light gray but the trims were red.

Their living room was painted a light grey with simple orange designs to help their orange throw pillows pop that sat on the black L shaped couch. The fire place was obviously brick. Their dining room had the color swapped just for fun from the kitchen. Where the walls were a dark grey and the trims were light gray. It didn't look right to some that visited them but it helped them know what room they were in on mornings when they were groggy. The master bedroom and bathroom where the most different in color scheme. The walls were a light grey but the trims were black. Their furniture as well as their bed frame was black. To add color Kristina had added some red throw pillows on the bed as well as with the décor of the room. For example behind heir bed was a beautiful paining of a red rose bush. Their bathroom had black marble or the counter. Their tub was actually grey with red designs so the some of the décor in there was also red to help bring it all together.

With a happy sigh he looked down at the black house cat rubbing his head against his leg. Reinhart picked up the cat with a smile. As he walked to the master bedroom he looked at the cat. "Are you and Viper being nice to each other Midnight?"

The cat looked at him as if to say, 'We got along well enough.'

He walked into his bedroom and went to the tank in the corner. Inside the large take was a venomous black cobra. Fearlessly he stuck his hand in open top while the other arm held his wife's cat, "How are you my champion, keeping the house safe?" The snake just let the wizard touch him. Reinhart grinned and pulled his hand out of the topless tank. The tank was only really there to a nice place for his snake to sleep. At night he covered to tank so well that is was the perfect darkness for his pet. Dropping the black cat on their bed he walked over to the closet and pulled out his bag. "Okay, so I will only need a few changes of clothes and other essentials."

At the guild:

Kristina walked out pulling off her apron, "Mirajane I'm going to go out for lunch you want anything?"

"No, you can head home to spend the rest of the day with Reinhart before he goes on his missions. I will be okay for the rest of the day. Have fun with him." The white haired woman winked causing the brunet with blond and red highlights to laugh.

"You stop that." Kristina giggled as she hung up her apron and grabbed her purse, "I will see you tomorrow. Call me on my lacrama if you need me."

"I won't need to." This make the brunet haired female to laugh again as she headed out of the guild hall.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter.

Before you all go, I still have the poll for the next story I should write up. If you wish to place you vote feel free to do so. I have one that is two to three chapters away from being done. So get you vote in while you still can.

Well I hope you all have a God bless day. See you all later.


	6. Date of Flattery

Chapter Six: Date of Flattery

Here is the next chapter for you all I hope you all enjoy.

I want to thank my wonderful Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. Can you all please keep them in your prayers? I recently found out that they and their family is going through some tough stuff.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 _Previously:_

 _"No, you can head home to spend time with Reinhart before he goes on his missions. I will be okay for the rest of the day. Have fun with him." The white haired woman winked causing the brunet with blond and red highlights to laugh._

 _"You stop that." Kristina giggled as she hung up her apron and grabbed her purse, "I will see you tomorrow. Call me on my lacrama if you need me."_

 _"I won't need to." This make the brunet haired female to laugh again as she headed out of the guild hall._

 _Now:_

When Kristina walked into her house that she owned with her husband she was instantly pulled into his arms, "Well hello." The brunet haired female giggle out hugging him around the neck, "Let me guess, Mira told you?" The yellow eyed man smirked in reply causing her to shake her head. "So, she told me you took two missions. Do you mind if I ask which ones they are?"

"The first one I will be showing up at is a town called Lake Shine Town. They are being attacked by rabid wolfs. The one over to the west, a town called Clove Tunnels, is the other job I took. They are being harassed by a dark guild." Reinhart replied with a large smile, "I'm already packed and I have a reservation at Rose Garden for us."

"Oh, so you're the reason Mira told me to take the rest of the day off." The woman giggled out.

Her husband gave her a cheeky smile, "Yep, if you want you can change. Not that it matters I think you are beautiful no matter what you wear."

Kristina smacked him on the chest, "You stop that flattery mister."

Reinhart gave a fake pout, "Aw, but I like to flatter you." She rolled her eyes and he continued talking, "Anyway I have the rest of the day planned out for us. So we can get all the time together before I have to leave early tomorrow morning."

"What kind of clothes do you want me to wear?"

"Well I love the outfit you have on but I would love to see you in that skirt I love on you." The yellow eyed male said with a cheeky smile, "The top you wear with it makes you look sexy."

Kristina laughed, "You are such a boy." She pulled out of Reinhart's arms and walked to their room as he laughed. As she walked by Viper slithered by her and into the living room.

Reinhart looked at his pet snake, "Ah, I see you are up and moving. Are you going to be good for mommy?" The snake just flicked his tongue out and continued to slither by his master, "Hm, you better be or I will get a top for that tank of yours." Viper hissed in distaste hearing that making the male brunet raise an eyebrow, "Then be good for her. You know I will follow through with that threat of mine." Midnight walked by making the man smile at him, "Hey there, you be good for mommy too." The cat just swayed his tail and continued on to the kitchen where his food was. "Hm, maybe I'm glad we don't have kids of our own yet. These two are a handful just by themselves."

"Yes, that they can be." Reinhart looked up and his jaw dropped. His wife was not wearing the outfit he had asked for but he was still stunned. She was wearing knee high black boots with a thin heel, a black skirt that stopped just above her knee, a red nice shirt that showed a little bit of cleavage, she had on light natural looking make-up, and her hair up in a high pony tail. She smiled at him and teasingly asked, "Like what you are seeing?"

"Forget about what I said about the last outfit these are now my favorite clothes for you to wear." His eyes looked her up and down a couple more times before looking into her amused light pink eyes, "Where the hell where you hiding this? I look in your closet all the time."

Kristina smirked, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe you don't look hard enough." He glared playfully at her causing her to smile teasingly at him, "I'm sorry should I change into the other outfit."

"You…" The yellow eyed male walked up to her still playfully glaring at her, "…you are an evil minx."

"Hm…" She tapped her chin, "…well to be fair I did marry you." The pink eyes looked into his playful eyes and fluttered her eyelashes, "Did I make the right choice if that is a problem?"

Reinhart shook his head and pulled her into a heated kiss. He heard her gasp as she gripped his arm. He walked them to one of the couches and pulled her on his lap where she straddled him as her skirt was not skin tight. He hugged her tightly to his chest rubbing his hands against her back. He shivered when he realized that clasp for her bra was not in the back. 'She's wearing my favorite bra to take off of her. I love this woman so much.' If felt like forever when they pulled apart. He sighed when he took in her blushing face, "I love you more than you will ever know."

"Hm, and I you my love." Her eyes were pretty much smiling at him, "When was that reservation again?"

He smirked at her diversion question but knew she was right. If they were late they would lose their spot. He looked at the clock on his wall, "In half an hour. Want to head there now?"

She nodded, "It is probably a good idea."

They both stood up and walked out the front door. Reinhart turned and locked their door before they walked down the side walk. In the corner of his eye he could see other males looking at his wife. Those that had their wives with them getting smacked. He smirked, 'Ha, you can look all you want but this is my girl and only I can do the things you will never be allowed to do with her.'

Kristina looked at him with that wonderful smile of hers, "So, what else did you have planed today?"

"Well after we eat how does that walk in the park sound?" His wife nodded in agreement, "Then we can go home." He wiggled his eyebrows making her laugh and smack him on the arm she was holding.

"You are such a boy."

"Hey, but I'm your boy." He said smirking at her.

She rolled her light pink eyes, "There are times I feel like you are a hot mess."

"What about a sexy mess?" The yellowed eyed male asked cheekily. He got another smack for that one. They continued to walk their way to Rose Garden in peaceful silence. Both just enjoy the company of their other half.

"My heart?"

"Hm?" Reinhart asked glancing at his wife.

"You mentioned kids at the house. Are you still feeling baby fever?" Kristina asked looking up at him.

He smiled, "I am but I know we should wait. Besides, with our pets it's like we have two stuck up kids. So I know I can wait."

"I hope I am not making you wait too long."

"You're not. I understand why you wish to wait and I don't blame you." Reinhart kissed his wife's head, "I will wait forever if you wanted."


	7. Kristina is what?

Chapter Seven: Kristina is what? 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. They have been a true help to making these even better.

I also want to ask that you keep me in your prayers. I learned recently that my dog passed away. I am handling it the best I can without losing it but as we all know with a loss it can hit us when we least expect it. So please…just keep me in your prayers. I really need God to be with me.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 _Previously:_

 _"My heart?"_

 _"Hm?" Reinhart asked glancing at his wife._

 _"You mentioned kids at the house. Are you still feeling baby fever?" Kristina asked looking up at him._

 _He smiled, "I am but I know we should wait. Besides, with our pets it's like we have two stuck up kids. So I know I can wait."_

 _"I hope I am not making you wait too long."_

 _"You're not. I understand why you wish to wait and I don't blame you." Reinhart kissed his wife's head, "I will wait forever if you wanted."_

 _Now:_

Reinhart smiled down at his sleeping wife, her hair was framing her face. Kissing her gently on the temple he grabbed his things and walked out of the room. He gave a sigh, 'I should only be gone for a few days. These missions are going be a walk in the park.' As he left the house he looked at the front door, 'Then I will be back home with my beautiful Kristina.' With a happy sigh he walked his way over to the train station when he got there he saw Natsu, Happy, and Lucy boarding the train. He smirked and followed them on, "Hey, fancy meeting you all here."

The pink hair male beamed as he looked, "Hey Reinhart, I didn't know you were leaving at the same time we were."

The yellow eyed male smiled and sat next to them, "So where are you two headed?" He eyed the pink haired male when Lucy glared at the male next to her, "How did you manage to get her to agree?"

"They asked me to be a team with them on a promise then showed me the request." The blond replied with a pout making Reinhart start to chuckle. This made Lucy glare at him, "This isn't funny? I have to wear a maid's uniform." This only served to make the black haired male laughed behind his hand so he wasn't loud. "Stop laughing."

Reinhart quickly high fived Natsu and laughed out, "Nice."

"He does not need encouragement." Lucy growled out her fist shaking at her side.

"Nope he got all the guts he needs." The married man laughed out catching Natsu as the train started.

"Ug, I hate vehicles." The pink haired male complained as a chuckling Reinhart planed on him on the seat next to him and laid his head on his lap. Pinching the nerves in the pinketts neck making the Dragon Slayer to a peaceful sleep.

Lucy calmed down and watched how calm and gentle Reinhart was Natsu, "So…where are you going?"

"I'm going to take care of some rabid wolfs in Lake Shine Town." The brunet replied pulling out a spiral and a pen, "Then after that is handled I will be heading over to Clove Tunnels to take care of a dark guild. I should be back about the same time or earlier than you two. I don't plan on staying in Lake Shine Town after I take care of the wolves."

"Wow you actually took two jobs?" The blond asked in shock.

"Yes, I do it when the towns are near each other. Clove Tunnels are west from Lake Shine. Only a few hours walk. At the time at which I get there I should be able to do that no problem." Reinhart responded looking into her brown eyes with his yellow, "I've done two jobs at the same time three times, and three jobs at the same time once."

"Wow, you really must be strong if you can handle that no problem."

"People need help; I can't not do something just because Kristi and I have enough money to last us a while. I mean if I thought that way we wouldn't need to go on missions for at least five month with our expenses. Think of all the people that would be waiting if Kristina and I didn't take a few missions here and there. Hell, think if that happened if none of us at Fairy Tail did them if we had the right amount of money." The married man replied, "That would make the guild look bad."

"Have you ever had to pay the town back? I'm just curious."

Reinhart thought about it, "Once, it was one Kristi and I went on together. I hate to say this because it was an accident but Tina got a little too zealous with her magic and brought down a couple of small buildings. It wasn't too much of a pay cut but she did feel guilty about it." He leaned back, "We had informed the guild that we would be staying a couple extra days so she could help rebuild a little."

"Wait, Kristina Rose did that? Are you serious?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Yes, she doesn't look it but Tina is a very powerful wizard. She just doesn't like to use her magic at full capacity. Almost every time she nearly brings down a building if the structure isn't strong enough."

Lucy's jaw was dropped in shock, "Wow that is so cool."

Reinhart chuckled, "You are really are a fan of my wife."

She nodded with a small blush, "I look up to her. She and Mirajane are my idols."

The man shook his head amused, "I can see that." He sighed and wrote something down, "Say, how did you meet Natsu anyway?" Lucy smiled and replied explaining everything that happened.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Reinhart helped walk Natsu out of the train station and get him on the next mode of transportation. Smirking he said, "I would let you sleep during this but it shouldn't take too long for you to reach your destination."

Natsu groaned in disappointment, "Why?…I already had to endure the…last twenty minutes of the train ride. Put me out of my misery."

The male chuckled as Lucy and Happy got on the wagon, "Sorry, but you got another twenty to thirty minuets that's why I didn't let you sleep too long on the train."

"You are a bastard Reinhart. I should kick your ass." The Dragon Slayer complained.

"Please, like you could even kick my ass in the state you are in. Even if you were fully aware you will struggle in the process. But how about this? Since I know you are capable of getting stronger." He looked into the onyx eyes of the male, "I will spar you sometime soon. Just you and I in a private place I will even wait to use my magic on you."

Natsu gave a weak but confident grin, "I would like that."

Reinhart patted the younger on the head; he had always been fond of Natsu. The kid just made you want to like him, "Alright, I will see you back at the guild kiddo."

"Likewise."

Lucy watched the interaction with surprise, 'Wow, Reinhart is so caring. You would never know with how he keeps people at a distance or just wants to be alone in general. That's amazing.' She watched the brunet walk away, 'I can see why Kristina is in love him.' The blond smiled looking over at Natsu smiling at the retreating male's back, 'I really do love this guild.'

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Before you all go I want to tell you all a few things.

1) I have posted a new story called Strange Dust. It is based on the move Strange Magic but with RWBY characters instead. I will tell you now it does have gender bending in it and not all of the RWBY characters will be used.

2) I also wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is three stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy, and Water Gem. Mythical Hollow has about four chapters ready to publish so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it, A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left, and Water Gem I think has a handful of chapters as well. Now because these stories are coming to an end I have a poll going on if you wish to place a vote. The first story that comes to an end will have the one that you chose take its place. : )

3) I also will be posting a new story when I post one of the ones that take over for one of my older ones just because I am eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow.

Reguardless if you place a vote I hope you all have a God blessed day. I will see you all next time toodaloo.


	8. Planning A Trap

Chapter Eight: Planning a Trap

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me.

I hope you enjoy the story.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 _Previously:_

 _"Please, like you could even kick my ass in the state you are in. Even if you were fully aware you will struggle in the process. But how about this? Since I know you are capable of getting stronger." He looked into the onyx eyes of the male, "I will spar you sometime soon. Just you and I in a private place I will even wait to use my magic on you."_

 _Natsu gave a weak but confident grin, "I would like that."_

 _Reinhart patted the younger on the head; he had always been fond of Natsu. The kid just made you want to like him, "Alright, I will see you back at the guild kiddo."_

 _"Likewise."_

 _Lucy watched the interaction with surprise, 'Wow, Reinhart is so caring. You would never know with how he keeps people at a distance or just wants to be alone in general. That's amazing.' She watched the brunet walk away, 'I can see why Kristina is in love him.' The blond smiled looking over at Natsu smiling at the retreating male's back, 'I really do love this guild.'_

 _Now:_

Reinhart made it to Lake Shine Town and frowned at the look of the city. It looked like trash city. 'Lake Shine my ass. What the hell happened here?' Touching someone's shoulder the person screamed and ran away. His jaw dropped, "I was just…never mind." As he walked through the city he covered his wrinkling nose, 'And people wonder why I mainly take missions in order of them getting to the guild. This place looks like a mess. It stinks like people have not been taking care of themselves here.' Getting to what he hoped was the Mayor's building he walked in making people scream and try to attack him with sticks. Easily he batted them away, "What is going on here?"

"We are not going to tell you impersonator." One person growled out holding a pitch fork at him.

"I'm with Fairy Tail."

"Show me." An elderly man said walking out of the room behind the people.

"Mayor Bolick, stay back this man is dangerous. His eyes tell us so."

"The guild mark, show me." Mayor Bolick repeated, the brunet haired male showed his left shoulder where the black Fairy Tail guild mark sat on his arm. "Your name."

"Reinhart Nightingale, now what the hell is going on?"

The Mayor sighed, "Everyone let him through." The people glared as he walked up to the Mayor, "Come, I will show you the map on where they had spread."

As they walked to the room the Fairy Tail guild mage looked at the sickly looking Mayor, "Your request has only been on the board for five weeks. What happened? Why did everyone freak out when they saw me?"

"It was your eyes." The young male blinked in confusion so the Mayor continued, "The ones with a side effect have yellow eyes like you. They also can make themselves look like a raggedy looking man, almost like you. You are lucky you are clean otherwise I would have had you killed."

Reinhart was in shock, "Did you just say transform?" The man nodded, "When?"

"This started two days after we sent the request. We don't know why or how." Mayor Bolick replied getting to a door and opening it, "You just happen to look like the wolves that can do it. I'm sorry."

Reinhart shook his head, "No, it's okay." He looked over the maps in shock, "What in the world? What do the marks mean?"

"The yellow marks are where the yellow eyed wolfs are found they cause illusions when they bite you. Makes you see the most fearsome things." The Mayor's finger moved to the green triangle, "These mean they have a toxic bite in according they will have green eyes. Think of the triangles as the eye color of the wolves. The red triangle have the bite that causes you to get a blood sickness. This one bit me not three nights ago. It takes two weeks to kill the person." Reinhart shook his head as the man continued, "The black triangles are the worst. They cause you to die instantly. We are lucky they are few."

"Is there a cure for the red eyed wolf?"

"We are working on that now."

The mage looked over the map, "There is no way this is normal. I've heard of magic like this. Someone is causing this. That means I have to find them first then take out the wolves. Do you know where they originate from?"

"If you are looking for a hide out there are a two good spots someone would use." He pointed at two spots close together. "This one is where a large temple is. I can give you a map so you can navigate it."

"Then they will not be there. If I was doing this I would let that be my escape route. So a map would be very great for me. What about the other place?"

"Well that place is near cliff edge. If they are good at climbing they can get to some old temple tunnels in the rocks below."

"Too risky. They won't be there either." Yellow eyes looked the area then pointed to the other side of the first temple mentioned then to a spot near the spot he pointed to earlier, "What is here and here? And please give me the map of both that spot if you have it and the temple."

"An old rock filled mine shaft opening is at the first place. Here are the maps." Reinhart looked it over as the Mayor continued to talk, "And the second place is an old abandoned house that is connected to the mine shaft as a secondary opening."

"They will be in the mine shaft it has two different escape routes." The brunet said looking at the maps then putting both down. "You see this wall here?" Bolick nodded, "If it is broken down, and I have no doubt it already is, that connects to the temple here." He pointed to the temple map, "This is the long escape route. The abandoned house is the short escape route." He smirked, "I know just how I am going to do this." Yellow eyes looked at the Mayor, "Does the building have any cultural significance?"

"No, not at all. It's been abandoned for years. Most of the young go there just to tell creepy stories."

The mage nodded, "Well then, I'm going to tear it down."

"You mean to get the person in the long escape route."

"I do." Reinhart smirked taking the temple and mine shaft maps with him, "I will return these to you as soon as I am done. If I need to give money to build the building up again just let me know."

"It won't be a loss. In fact I could pay you extra for destroying it."

The young male scoffed, "No, it's okay. The original amount is good just take out some of the expenses to help build a new house there if you want to. I have no problem."

The male walked out of the room leaving the Mayor baffled, "Fairy tail has some interesting guild mates I will give them that."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Before you all go I want to tell you all a few things.

1) I have posted a new story called Strange Dust. It is based on the move Strange Magic but with RWBY characters instead. I will tell you now it does have gender bending in it and not all of the RWBY characters will be used.

2) I also wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is three stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy, and Water Gem. Mythical Hollow has about four chapters ready to publish so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it, A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left, and Water Gem I think has a handful of chapters as well. Now because these stories are coming to an end I have a poll going on if you wish to place a vote. The first story that comes to an end will have the one that you chose take its place. : )

3) I also will be posting a new story when I post one of the ones that take over for one of my older ones just because I am eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow.

4) I have also posted a new story that is called Acolytes Fun Day. The summary is 'The Acolytes are out for a day of fun and the X-Men are not quite sure how they feel about their enemies not wanting to fight.' : ) So far I have three chapter written and two of the three published. It was supposed to be a collection of one shots buuuuuuut…lol…I got a little zelous and it's not going to be that anymore. Oh, well. : ) If you are interested in it I have it up. If not that's okay too, I just wanted to let you know that it is out there.

Now whether or not you check out my new story or even vote I hope you all have a God blessed day. : ) See you next time my wonderful readers.


	9. Vision of Fear

Chapter Nine: Vision of Fear 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me.

I hope you all enjoy.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 _Previously:_

 _"You mean to get the person in the long escape route."_

 _"I do." Reinhart smirked taking the temple and mine shaft maps with him, "I will return these to you as soon as I am done. If I need to give money to build the building up again just let me know."_

 _"It won't be a loss. In fact I could pay you extra for destroying it."_

 _The young male scoffed, "No, its okay. The original amount is good just take out some of the expenses to help build a new house there if you want to. I have no problem."_

 _The male walked out of the room leaving the Mayor baffled, "Fairy tail has some interesting guild mates I will give them that."_

 _Now:_

Reinhart looked at the rundown building, "Young people can be so dumb at times. This place looks ready to fall." Turning quickly he snapped a green eyed wolves mouth shut making it whine in pain as the man kicked it away from him into his fellow green eyed wolf. The Fairy Tail guild member shook his head and glared, "You are going to be a pain in my ass you furry freaks." He pivoted on his heel pulling out a bo staff and hitting a red eyed wolf away, "Oh no you don't I will not be getting any blood virus from you, you red eyed bitch."

The wolf hit one of the beams where part of the building fell down and pierced the wolf's heart killing it instantly. 'If I can get to what is keeping the wolves in this area then I could effectively kill most of them here.' The brunet thought to himself. He growled when he got bit in the arm. Turning to glare at the yellow eyed wolf looking at him. "You are going to pay for that." He shook his head when terrifying images flashed past his mind. One was of Kristina dead on top of many of his dead guild mates. Another was someone controlling him to kill his own guild mates. There was even some of Kristina being raped by black demon looking people. These images just served to piss him off. "You…you are a dead furry shit." Blades popped out of the ends of the staff as he went into a blur of motion killing the wolf pack at the entrance of the abandoned house.

When he was done he was sitting on the porch breathing heavily as the bite wore off a bit. His yellow eyes showed his fury. 'Never. Never will that happen to my Kristina while I live. I will kill anyone who wishes to even touch her.' Standing up he could feel the flashes flickering past his vision, "You really think fear will make me weak. Think again." He threw some explosives into the house, down the stairways, through holes in the ceiling. As he walked a ways from the entry way to the mineshaft he shot at one with a gun from his backpack. As one exploded it cause a domino effect causing the others to. As he stood at the end of the hallway of the mine shaft the shaft was filled with debris and dirt, 'It will take them forever to get through if they were trying to escape me this way. I got you all cornered you assholes.'

An image of Kristina being killed by him flash past his vision making him grit his teeth. 'Fuckers are going to pay for making a wolf like this. They will not be very happy when they see me, I will make sure of that.' He ran down the mine shaft, 'I have to be quick, the longer I tarry the more the wolves have to making those lives a living hell.'

fffffffffffffffffffff

In the main room of the mine shaft was a person in the shadows as a girl with long curly brown hair, jeans, red shirt and boots ran up to them with an orb. "Mister Mike a man is headed this way. He was bitten by a fear illusion wolf." She shook, "And…it seems like he is slightly immune to the full effect."

"Not immune my dear Abby." The man smiled, "He just has a lot of will power." He laughed as he looked into the orb she was holding, "Show me." The orb lit up showing Reinhart as he ran down the mine shaft looking at a map every once in a while. The man looked at the guild mark on the left shoulder, "Ah, a Fairy Tail guild wizard. Well this should be a treat. I can't wait to see what he has in store."

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Reinhart glared at the two black eyed wolves standing in front of him, 'If I remember correctly then these wolves can instantly kill me.' He got ready to fight as he pulled out his bo staff, 'I can't let them bite me.' The wolves growled and jumped at him. He dodged and attacked with his staff the blades coming out and killing one as it jumped at him just as the blade came out, thus stabbing itself in the heart. It fell to the ground allowing Reinhart to face the one wolf. In the corner of his eye he could see the wolf just vanishing as if it was nothing but a figment of his imagination. 'Shadow wolf magic, one of the lost magic's. It's a dark magic often seen as a cursed magic.' The wolf jumped at him only to miss as the man moved out of the beast's way. 'To get rid of the lot of them I need to either make their creator unconscious or dead.'

He stabbed the last black eyed wolf when he had it on the ground. It didn't bleed as it wasn't a real wolf. He gritted his teeth. 'Whoever this fucker is they are going to pay very dearly for hurting these people.' He ran down the mine shaft again taking out any of the wolves that got in his way. Another image popped into his mind of him breaking Kristina's neck with his bare hands and laughing. He shook his head and looked at the main room he had finally reached. Looking at a male as he stepped out of the shadows. The man had short black hair, red eyes, wearing dark blue jeans, black t-shirt, steel toes boots. Behind him a young girl with curly brown hair shook. He grinned at the man, "Well it seems you have some serious balls to actually want to fight me."

"What can I say?" The male chuckled as he stepped forward making two red eyed wolves, "Sending the Mystery Man of Fairy Tail is a big complete complement for a man of my abilities. Especially when no own knows what your true magic is. I wonder if I will get to see what it is before you die."

Reinhart made a face, 'Damn it, I hate the way he said that _title_ of mine.' A large demon gutting his wife flashed past his mind, 'Damn vision.'

"I see the fear illusion wolf isn't getting to you like it has those foolish towns people." The man said his arms in the air, "You will be a joy to fight unlike those other foolish guild members from Blue Pegasus and the like. The only joy they were was to see them die as I let them be bitten by my blood virus wolves." The man laughed insanely, "You should have seen them screaming in fear when I added a bite from my fear illusion wolves." His crazy eyes looking at Reinhart glaring yellow, "More than one bite. There screams of fear were glorious."

Reinhart glared at the man, "You are insane. You are nothing more than a cliché person looking for thrill. I thought you had better motives than that."

"What better way to get rid of the light guilds than to take them out as they try to protect this worthless town."

'So he's just playing the guild system. That sick asshole.'

"You think this is the first town I've done this to?" The man laughed, "The last towns request went to the Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth. That town lasted for two months before they all died out. The year before that it was it was the Lamia Scale and Alicorn Blazers. And now this year Fairy Tail and Hydra Six."

"I am going to make you pay." Reinhart growled out furiously, 'That's why Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth were losing members left and right a year ago. This fucker will pay dearly. They lost many of their family to this monster.'

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Before you all go about you day. I want to point out

1) I wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is three stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy, and Water Gem. Mythical Hollow has about three maybe two chapters ready to publish so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it, A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left, and Water Gem I think has a handful of chapters as well. Now because these stories are coming to an end I have a poll going on if you wish to place a vote. The first story that comes to an end will have the one that you chose take its place. : )

2) I also will be posting a new story when I post one of the ones that take over for one of my older ones just because I am eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow.

Even if you don't vote, I hope you all have a very God bless day.


	10. Two Ways

Chapter Ten: Two Ways 

Here I the next chapter for you all.

My Beta Reader, werecat1, has been really tired lately. I am asking for you all to keep them in your prayers.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 _Previously:_

 _'So he's just playing the guild system. That sick fucker.'_

 _"You think this is the first town I've done this to?" The man laughed, "The last towns request went to the Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth. That town lasted for two months before they all died out. The year before that it was it was the Lamia Scale and Alicorn Blazers. And now this year Fairy Tail and Hydra Six."_

 _"I am going to make you pay." Reinhart growled out furiously, 'That's why Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth were losing members left and right a year ago. This fucker will pay dearly. They lost many of their family to this monster.'_

 _Now:_

The man attacked quickly only to be thwarted by Reinhart's staff. He smirked, "What is your clever mind coming up with? I already know about how you collapsed the tunnel." Yellow eyes glared at him, "What?"

'What the hell? Is he trying to talk me to death?' Reinhart eyed the man with his narrowed eyes. In the corner of his eye he could see the young girl behind the man. Next to her was two wolves with black eyes. 'Is he protecting her or keeping her against her will?' She hugged the orb in her arms shaking like a leaf.

"You've gone silent." The man said with the same smirk. The red eyed man leaned forward. Reinhart gripped his staff shoving the man away from him to quickly kill two green eyed wolves. "Oo, yes the toxic ones. Those are a personal favorite."

'Doesn't this guy ever shut up?' The yelled eyed male thought to himself. Throwing two other wolves away from him that charged from the man's shadow. 'Damn it there is too many shadows in here. If only I could find a way to…light up the room.'

"Oh, you're definitely coming up with something. Come on, tell me your plan. Maybe I can help you refine it." The man said sending two more green eyed wolves at him adding to the previous two that were out. Reinhart just threw the other two wolves back and back off when the other two tried to lock their jaws on him. The yellow eyed male then took out a pistol and shot the two closest to him before turning to shoot at a red eyed wolf behind him. "Well aren't you set up for success. You don't take missions lightly do you?"

The brunet rolled his eyes as he dodged around the room killing the other two green eyed shadow wolves. 'He keeps relying on these damn wolves. He's got to tire out eventually.' He saw the girl look shocked at the orb in front of her, 'She's has oracle based magic. I wonder what she is seeing.'

The man laughed and sent out two blue eyed wolves this made Reinhart eyed the wolves carefully, making sure to keep his distance. "Trying to figure out what these babies do, don't worry I will just tell you. You see I like you and I think I'm going to keep you as a pet for a time. So these pretty blue eyed creatures are just going to make it easy for me to keep you in a cage till I'm done keeping you as a pet. Keep him still my wolves."

Reinhart glared at the wolves with his yellow eyes the wolves just walked forward, 'That asshole, he plans on paralyzing me.' Quickly he shot the two blue eyed wolves with his pistol. 'If he thinks I am going to just let him do this he needs to think again.' He ran forward just as the man went to create more wolves. The man dodged the attack and set the wolf directly on Reinhart. The brunet quickly close the wolf's jaw and threw the wolf into a wall. It died by having it's brain impaled by a rock on the wall. In the corner of his eye he could see the girl looking between the man and himself.

"Tell me Abby, what do you see?"

"Uh…sorry let me just double check, Mr. Mike." Reinhart backed way from two more wolves as she used her magic and the ball lit up, "You're going to run out of magic in two more wolves for today and…the last wolf you call will kill him."

"Oh is that so." Mr. Mike replied, "Well then I guess I will not be keeping you after all." The two wolves attacked forcing Reinhart to deflect them with his staff. The man laughed and made his last two wolves. One was a red eyed wolf the other was a green eyed. The man smiled at Reinhart, "Can you tell which one I created last?" The wolves charged just as the yellow eyed Fairy Tail Mage did. Reinhart jumped over the wolves, just missing being bitten by the green eyed one, and tackled the man to the ground. The man's head hit the ground causing the wolves to just vanish. Mr. Mike looked at the girl, "Abby, you lied to me." The girl shook as she backed away from the two men, "I should have killed you in the last town you little shit." Reinhart punched the man in the face knocking him out.

Looking at the terrified girl he asked, "You didn't lie to him did you."

"I just…didn't tell him the whole truth." Abby replied shaking, "I…saw it going to different ways I just…made it go the way that led to you winning."

"I'm sorry he kept you like this." Reinhart replied holding his hand out, "Say, think you can help this town in finding the cure to the blood virus wolves."

Abby nodded, "Yes, I can."

Reinhart chuckled to himself as he walked out the long path with Abby and the man over his shoulder, 'So much for lighting up the room.'

fffffffffffffffffffffff

Reinhart threw the unconscious man on the ground, "This is the cause of your wolves."

Mayor Bolick gave a happy yell, "Yes, our town is safe." He shook Reinhart's hand vigorously, "Thank you, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to us."

The yellow eyed mage smiled, "I would get him imprisoned right away and make it to where he can not use his magic. He has the ability of Shadow Wolves. So if I am correct then he replenishes after a nights rest."

Abby nodded, "Yes, which is why there were more wolves every day."

"How do you know this young lady?" The mayor asked.

"I…was with him. He took me from the last town he killed off. Said that if I wanted to survive I had to make sure he stayed safe." She sighed and hugged her orb to her chest, "It was so scary." Her eyes shook, "No matter what I planned my orb always showed me getting killed when I tried to get away."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." Bolick said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I can help in you getting the cure you need for the blood virus. I can see into the future meaning you won't have to run out of supplies when it is created. I just have to know what you want to use and in what order." Abby said looking at the man in the eye, "Please, let me help."

"So long as you don't mess with the chemicals themselves I don't see the problem." The mayor looked at Reinhart as he handed him the reward, "Thank you so much for your help. And thank you for helping this child get free. I can't imagine what kind of horrors she faced."

"I can." Reinhart closed his eyes as the illusion of his wife's decapitated body flashed across his vision. Yellow eyes opened as he handed the maps to the Mayor, "I was not going to leave her down there once I knew she was being kept against her will."

Reinhart made his way out as Abby said, "Thank you sir. Thank you so much for helping me out." The man walked out with a smile as the girl thought to herself, 'Thank goodness he came along. I was wondering how long it would be till I saw the face of my savior.'

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

I hope you all enjoyed.

Before you all go I have a few things I need to let you know.

1) I wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is two stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy. Mythical Hollow has about seven chapters ready to publish and the eighth one part way written. However even now I can't tell when I will be done writing it so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it. A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left I think if things go the way I am hoping. As for Water Gem the first installment is complete.

2) Now because this is the one that has finished I will be posting a new story for you all from the polls. So the poll is now closed. The story that won hands down was the one and only Vanishing Dreams. Now this story is a Fairy Tail and Bleach crossover. I really hope you all enjoy when I get it posted.

3) I also will be posting a new story along with Vanishing Dreams. I am just too eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow. This story is a Halo and Mass Effect Crossover called The Spartan Crew Member. Now I know so many people have done this story but I really wanted to write this story with my own touch. I have read a couple I really like. They inspired me to put my own thought that I had to work.

Now regardless if you read the new stories I hope you all enjoy your day. : ) God bless you wonderful readers.


	11. Too Easy

Chapter Eleven: Too Easy 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a great day God filled day.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 _Previously:_

 _The mayor looked at Reinhart as he handed him the reward, "Thank you so much for your help. And thank you for helping this child get free. I can't imagine what kind of horrors she faced."_

 _"I can." Reinhart closed his eyes as the Illusion of his wife's decapitated body flashed across his vision. Yellow eyes opened as he handed the maps to the Mayor, "I was not going to leave her down there once I knew she was being kept against her will."_

 _Reinhart made his way out as Abby said, "Thank you sir. Thank you so much for helping me out." The man walked out with a smile as the girl thought to herself, 'Thank goodness he came along. I was wondering how long it would be till I saw the face of my savior.'_

 _Now:_

In just a few hours Reinhart made it to Clove Tunnels, well to the outside gate that is. The guard was staring at him like he was an idiot. "I'm with the Fairy Tail Guild. I am here to take care of your dark guild problem."

"We don't have a dark guild here." The guard said, "So please go on your way."

Reinhart's eyebrow twitched, "Then get me you head of security, they will surely know that I am here for the _dark guild_."

"Sorry sir but there is no dark guild, what made you think that we had one?"

Reinhart closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "How about the fact that I got the job off the board in the _Fairy Tail Guild hall_! _Now go get you head of security or the mayor for all I care. Surely they can clarify that that's the reason I am here._ "

"Sorry sir,…" A secondary guard ran up, "…but I got into contact with Mayor Gill and the head of security and they have no idea that you were headed here. As for the dark guild no report is there showing that the request was sent out."

Reinhart pinched the bridge of his nose, "You have got to be kidding me." He pulled out the request, "It is signed by your mayor." The first guard took the request and read it over before tearing it in making the burnet irritated, "Sorry, someone must have forged it."

Reinhart took the two halves before the guard could tear it more, "Fine then I will be taking my leave." He walked off ignoring the guards saying they had to dispose of the false signature. The mage hid behind a tree and looked at the edge of the town, 'I don't like it. That is just way too convenient.' As he stood there he could see a hazy ring just at the entrance and around where the town itself was under ground, 'So I see this must be some kind of…advanced illusion magic or mind control magic? I don't know but it only seems to affect the town's people if it didn't affect me. The people also seem to stay within the circle if those guards didn't leave it. In fact it was almost like it made them stay. That's it! Persuasion magic.' He tapped his chin, 'Hm, that's not good then. So if I remember correctly then the longer someone is in the persuasion circle then the more it has effect on them. So that means I have to get this mission done in an estimation of at least five hours at most. If I get past that then it could get to me and that would not be a good thing.'

fffffffffffffffffffffffff

Reinhart looked around the edge of the entrance; two new guards were posted at the front. 'I'm going to meet the same confusion I got with the first two so I need to find another way in.' He spotted a group of people walking up, 'Bingo.' Pulling out a dark cloak he put it on quickly and situated his backpack like they had theirs.

Running along the edge he made his way to the back just as one of the people looked behind them, "Hey, look Rain is back."

Reinhart at first was confused but kept his mouth shut just incase he would say something wrong. Another person spoke up, "Well look at that. Looks like the mute idiot is useful after all."

If it didn't see so out of character for the person he was playing he would have smacked his head, 'Wow, talk about convenient. I wonder how long I can keep this going on.'

"So did you keep the guys head like we _advised_ you too." Another guy in a cloak said making the other start to laugh. Reinhart's head ducked to keep himself from glaring at the men. The man looked at his buddy, "Told you he would keep it, Rain is such a coward."

"Not to mention moody. Things must have not gone his way during that fight we had him help us retreat from."

"I can't believe we messed up. We had everyone fooled then someone had to be outside the damn circle." The first guy said.

The men continued to talk as Reinhart followed them inside the guards letting them in without a second thought. 'At least I joined the right group to follow in. Now it's a matter of how long I can follow them.' As they walked along the tunnels the guys in front would tease 'Rain' and talk about their exploits. Reinhart smiled underneath the shadow of his cloak hood, 'I think I just found the dark guild I am looking for. Lucky me.' Walking along the town showed Reinhart the state the people were in. The nice housing seemed to be housing people with dark cloaks only. The people of the town seemed to live in large groups in smaller homes and not complaining. They also seemed to start hitting the just starving stage. Reinhart winced seeing children in worse state than their parents, 'These people just don't care at all do they.'

The guy in the lead yelled out, "Hey people go get us some food already. We are hungry here!"

The Fairy Tail mage just held himself from attacking the man, 'Must not react, must not react. I need to find out where they have been hanging out.' Going on whim he tapped the guy in front of him shoulder and sighed, "Where can I meet our leader. I have important information for her."

"You can find her in the town hall just over there." The man paused, "You know sigh language?" This made Reinhart panic a little then give a mental sigh of relief as the man just shook his head, "Man I forget you've only been with us for a few weeks. Just look for the mayor's room." The man touched his head, "Never mind, we are to head there now." As the lead man led the way he called out, "Every Black Knight Member to the town hall."

Reinhart put his hand down and follow the man in keeping a close eye on the people around him, 'Okay, now that is just way too simple.' Following the man inside Reinhart made sure not to act too different from how they first saw him. 'This is too easy.'


	12. Who Wan't To Go First?

Chapter Twelve: Who Want's To Go First?

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day. : )

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 _Previously:_

 _"You can find her in the town hall just over there." The man paused, "You know sigh language?" This made Reinhart panic a little then give a mental sigh of relief as the man just shook his head, "Man I forget you've only been with us for a few weeks. Just look for the mayor's room." The man touched his head, "Never mind, we are to head there now." As the lead man led the way he called out, "Every Black Knight Member to the town hall."_

 _Reinhart put his hand down and following the man and keeping a close eye on the people around him, 'Okay, now that is just way too simple.' Following the man inside Reinhart made sure not to act too different from how they first saw him. 'This is too easy.'_

 _Now:_

Walking into the building with the Dark Guild members Reinhart immediately, and discreetly, looked around for exits or any helpful items should he require them. There was going to be no way for him to get out of the building as quietly as he came in. He recognized that immediately. "Rain…" Looking up the Fairy Tail guild member saw a woman in a robe walking up to him, "…I heard you didn't take their heads when things went south. Why?"

'They weren't even worth it.' Reinhart signed instead of panicking like the back of his mind said he should. He had been on so many dark guild missions talking to them as one of them or taking them out was second nature to him. 'They were so weak once their lines were thinned out.' He had figured out what had happened while listening to the fools as he walked with them. This group was supposed to secure a secondary location at the town closest to Clove Tunnels. Unfortunately when they set up the persuasion circle the group had no idea that a group of hunters was out. So when they came back and saw the town was letting a group of strangers take over the hunters attacked thus interrupting the person setting up the base of operations for the spell to settle. From what Reinhart understood about Persuasion magic it took about half a week to work on a group of people and stay without the person who caused it to be there to keep it up.

The woman sighed and touched her chin as she thought about what he told her and looked at the others, "Is that true?"

"Yes ma'am." The guy in front of him replied, "We left Rain to take care of the stragglers that tired to follow us as we made out escape."

The woman nodded and smiled at 'Rain', "Very good Rain. Keep this up and you will be moving up the ranks in no time." She turned to the rest of the Black Knight dark guild, "Since that town did not work out we will have to try again in a few weeks. We have a good set up here so we should have no problems. However we need to keep in mind that there is a Fairy Tail guild member that showed up a few hours ago."

"But it's just one person, how can they be a problem?" One of the guild members asked with a tilted head. On the outside Reinhart showed confusion as this was the first time 'Rain' was hearing this but inside his head he was dying of laughter. This was just too rich; he just loved when he was able to successfully infiltrate a Dark Guild.

"That is the problem." The guild leader replied with a light glare from under her hood, "If they are only sending one person that person is likely a very strong member of the guild. We should be happy that the person was not Erza Scarlet. However…" She rubbed her chin, "…from the description I was given the person I'm sure the person they sent was Reinhart Nightingale." Many of the guild members gasped in fear while the others laughed, and then some looked confused like 'Rain'. "This is no laughing matter. Reinhart is already well known for taking out Dark Guilds with a _very high success rate._ If we are not careful we will be next. Also keep in mind no one knows what his magic is."

In his head Reinhart smirked, 'Ah, I love my reputation. Just seeing the fear my name causes dark guilds will never get old.' At this point Reinhart was debating on when was the right time to let his disguise go. There was no way 'Rain' would be gone for long and it was very possible that they actually were carrying their heads he was suggested to get in his bag or something. Usually Reinhart waited till the perfect moment to strike, usually when the leader or someone was on a roll with their speech but he felt like waiting to see what was going to happen. This was amusing him to no end.

"Now as we have this town we need to start getting ready to completely take over. Soon this town's people will be no more and we can move the rest of our forces here." The leader said catching Reinhart's immediate attention. If he could get that information he could use it to hunt the rest of the Black Knights guild down later. There was no way this guild was in one location. They were more than likely talking about their forces waiting to help settle in the town.

"What about that Reinhart guy? If he as powerful as his reputation says…"

"His reputation does not say he is powerful it just says he is successful. For all we know he could just be really lucky…"

The door opened making the guild look over at a hooded man walking over holding up six bloodied heads on a scythe. The guild then turned to 'Rain' standing in the middle of the guild. He was laughing silently, his body shaking. "This is just sad."

The lead man that had walked in with the laughing fool glared, "Show us who you are before I make your death as painful as I can."

"Do you even have to ask who I am?" Reinhart chuckled darkly; yellow eyes peered out from underneath the hood he was wearing. "I mean after all who else could I be?"

One of the member shook in fear, "Oh, no…it's Nightingale."

With a dark grin Reinhart dropped his bag before calmly taking off his cloak. With that same calm the Fairy Tail guild member looked at the guild. Crossing his arms over his chest he smirked, "So, who wants to be beaten first?"

Outside the Mayors building everyone in town paused in what they were doing for a moment when they heard terrified screams coming from inside. There wasn't much reaction from the town's folk as they calmly went back to what they were doing not moments later. They didn't even care that one lone person walked out half an hour later heading to a specified location.


	13. Mark My Word

Chapter Thirteen: Mark My Word

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a God filled day.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 _Previously:_

 _With a dark grin Reinhart dropped his bag before calmly taking off his cloak. With that same calm the Fairy Tail guild member looked at the guild. Crossing his arms over his chest he smirked, "So, who wants to be beaten first?"_

 _Outside the Mayors building everyone in town paused in what they were doing for a moment when they heard terrified screams coming from inside. There wasn't much reaction from the town's folk as they calmly went back to what they were doing not moments later. They didn't even care that one lone person walked out half an hour later heading to a specified location._

 _Now:_

Reinhart made his way to the center of the circle and looked for a way to stop the persuasion circle. He looked no worse than when he first walked in. Tapping his arm he thought back to what he knew about the persuasion magic. "Okay, the person has to place it and only can leave after it is permanently set up. But there was something about how to turn it off. Now if I could just remember how." He tapped his chin looking at the center, "It had to do with the center of the circle as it is the only part that is there after the person leaves." Around him the town's people walked around not even glancing at him. However he noticed they never went close to the center. They always went around.

He rubbed his head as he could feel the persuasion trying to get to him even as he was in the center. Reinhart felt like the town's people were acting. He wanted to almost avoid the center all together, 'No, you will not be under the same problem. You have to help them, not succumb. Do. Not. Succumb.' He took a deep breath as he walked to the out side and grabbed one the people by the arm forcefully pulling them to the center. The man tried to get away and screaming for help. In the corner of his eye he could see the town's people glaring at him but not moving close to the circle. "Thank goodness for small mercies." After reaching the center he forced the man to sit down and stared him down.

The man was holding his head like it was going to burst. He was still screaming profanities at Reinhart too. The Fairy Tail Guild member just stared at him as the man finally started to calm down and looked around before touching his stomach, "I…I don't feel so good."

"No duh, you have been starved for God knows how long." Reinhart helped the man up, "Do you remember anything?"

"The people in cloaks doing something weird right where we are standing." Reinhart and the man looked at the circle center as it started to crack. "What…what is happening?"

"Persuasion magic's weakness is awareness. If I could get just one of you outside of it whether it was in the center of circle, which is preferred as it had a wave effect to help the others under the control, or drag one of you out of the circle to find the center in the first place."

The man held his head, "Geez, I'm seeing everything they did here. Wait…" The man panicked, "Are they still here?"

Reinhart smirked, "No worries, I took care of them. They are out cold and in a cage they can't get out from because they are packed in. They won't be able to move an inch even if they wanted to."

The man sweat dropped at the clearly happy man, "Goodness, you enjoy your job just a little too much. So you must be from the Fairy Tail Guild."

"I am. Can you take me to the mayor so we can get the authorities out here to take care of this problem?" The dark haired man asked.

"Sure, I just hope that he is out of…whatever had us doing what we were told."

"Don't worry, he should be." Reinhart said following the man, "When I leave I will make sure to head to the next town and have someone come look you all over. I'd hate for you all to suffer once I leave."

"Thank you, that would be much appreciated." The man said as they continued to where the mayor was staying. When they got there the ragged looking mayor shook his hand with gusto, "Thank you mister Nightingale. We are truly in you debt."

"You already know who he is?" The man that led Reinhart asked confused.

"Oh yes, he's the reason I had the request sent to Fairy Tail. We needed someone who specialized in taking out Dark Guilds. This is Reinhart Nightingale, his name is known far and wide and Dark Guilds fear his name." Mayor Gill replied with a gleeful smile before frowning and looking at Reinhart, "I'm sorry but they took all the money we had. I am unable to pay you right now."

"Trust me you will need what ever money you can find in your house. I was unable to spare the place I fought in. Many things were broken before I got there and when I was fighting. Please, keep your money. You will need it for repairs." Reinhart replied, "I need you here when I get into contact with the Council. They will need to send people right away to get the people I have stuffed into a cage. And I will also be heading to the next town so that they can send people your way. Don't worry about paying them. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how grateful we are."

Reinhart smiled as he got ready to do the communication circle with the Council, "It's fine, seriously. Don't worry about thanking me. Let's focus on getting you and your people rid of the dark guild and getting some help this direction." The circle looked into the room of Council, "This is Reinhart Nightingale at Clove Tunnels. I have Mayor Gill with me and need people here as soon as possible. I have some of the Black Knight dark guild in a cage. They need to be taken away before they can wake up and attack the town."

"Ah yes, thank you. We will have people sent there right away."

"It was no problem. I will be going to the next town over so that I can get some of them to help Clove Tunnels. The people here are in dire need of a healthy doctor, food, water, and rest."

"We can send people…"

"No, make your priority be the dark guild. The town closest to here can get here in the next thirty minutes on horse. I will be leaving the town with sleeping gas so that they can use it on the dark guild every half hour. I will be leaving twenty. Can you be here before then?" Reinhart asked with a serious expression.

"Yes, our men should be there in the next hour and a half."

'Thank God I said I was going to the next town. These people don't need to wait that long.' "I will be leaving now to go get the town. Please contact me when your people get here." The legal guild member requested.

"We can do that. What did the town promise you? And what was happening?"

The mayor spoke, "They had us in a persuasion circle. I was lucky my carrier bird was home and as able to send my request that way. I recognized it the moment they started setting up and had us all in lock down."

"I see, we will bring provisions along with so that you all have some food." One of the council members said rubbing their chin. "What do you owe Reinhart? I am to assume that the dark guild sent all the money away."

Reinhart cut in before the Mayor could answer, "They owe me nothing. You also will not need to give me any money. If you insist on paying me then I want it used here to help rebuild. My wife and I have plenty."

One of the council members chuckled, "Very well then Reinhart. Go ahead to the next town we will have our men there as soon as possible."

Reinhart nodded and looked at Mayor Gill, "I suggest you go take these to your house." He handed him a bag of canisters holding sleeping gas. "There are four masks inside so those that throw it won't get affected."

"Thank you so much. We will find a way to repay you. Mark my word sir."

"The way you can repay me is by getting this town in working order again. That's all I will need as repayment." The Fairy Tail guild member walked off with a smile. He always enjoyed blessing the people he could.


	14. I Never Knew

Chapter Fourteen: I Never Knew

Here is the next chapter for you all.  
I hope you all enjoy and have a great Jesus filled day.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 _Previously:_

 _One of the council members chuckled, "Very well then Reinhart. Go ahead to the next town we will have our men there as soon as possible."_

 _Reinhart nodded and looked at Mayor Gill, "I suggest you go take these to you house." He handed him a bag of canisters holding sleeping gas. "There are four masks inside so those that throw it won't get affected."_

 _"Thank you so much. We will find a way to repay you. Mark my word sir."_

 _"The way you can repay me is by getting this town in working order again. That's all I will need as repayment." The Fairy Tail guild member walked off with a smile. He always enjoyed blessing the people he could._

 _Now:_

The Mystery Man of Fairy Tail sat in the forest looking at a necklace in his hand. His mind going back to when he got it.

 _Flashback:_

 _Reinhart made it to River Wood and went straight to where the Mayor could be found. The man looked at him surprised, "Um, hello."_

 _"Mayor Crill I presume." The man nodded, "The people in Clove Tunnels need desparate help. They need medial supplies, a healthy doctor, and food."_

 _"We haven't heard anything from them in a long time." Crill said blinking his eyes in shock._

 _"They were under a persuasion spell by a dark guild." Reinhart replied, "I have taken care of the dark guild but the people really need medical help. How many doctors can you spare? All of theirs are just as sick as they are."_

 _"I can send over five." The Mayor replied, "Tell me, how bad are they? I presume they are not in very good condition."_

 _"I am sure several have died. But the ones that are alive need what I asked for. I am willing to pay for it all. I have reward money from a job I did just before going there. Even then I can have my wife send over more if need be. These people need all the help and food you can spare."_

 _"Even if the reward does not pay it all we will only take half. I can see you are insistent on paying. We can have what they need gathered in half an hour."_

 _"Let's make it in fifteen minuets. I'll help you gather everything you need. Do you need me to help get you there so you don't get attacked?" Reinhart offered as he walked with the Mayor._

 _"Bryant get some people and get some food put together. Get any we can spare. Garell, get our top five doctors not working on something important. Salorn, get any spare clothes. Everyone else get what we can spare. Clove Tunnels needs us so make it fast. I want to be ready in fifteen minuets." Mayor Crill commanded, the people did as asked. "Lockstar and Camrosh, get some wizards ready for travel. That caravan will make it safe to Clove Tunnels."_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _"From your guild mark I can see you are from Fairy Tail. I will make sure to send high praises for you actions today." Mayor Crill replied as they reached the Mayor's hall the holding the horses and carriages, "I just need you to help get the horse attached to their carriages." The brunet nodded and quickly helped get the horses to the carriages. Reinhart, Mayor Crill, along with two other girls got the horse done quickly and had the line of carriages getting loaded. Reinhart went to help pack but Crill touched his shoulder, "Reinhart, let's take care of the pay. I also would like to send you home with a token of my appreciation."_

 _"Why? It's a very human being thing to do as well as my job."_

 _Reinhart followed Mayor Crill to the Mayor's hall making sure to give half the reward money from his job in Lake Shine Town, "Because you did more than you know. When we first didn't hear anything from Clove Tunnels I got worried and sent a few of my wizards to see if everything was okay. The next morning I found a note next to their dead bodies. It said if anyone comes here again we will come for you next. Signed by one of the most dangerous dark guilds we have heard about in these parts. After that it wasn't even safe to venture out of the village. We couldn't even let people in for fear that they were part of the dark guild. So when you came in and told us Clove Tunnels needed help I could see it in your eyes what you said was the truth. I also recognize you as the dark guilds boogieman." The Mayor opened the door to his office and went to his desk that he started digging through once the payment was put on his chair._

 _"It was nothing. People needed help I am happy to give it."_

 _"And that is exactly what I need to give you this." He put a necklace on the table._

 _Reinhart blinked, "I'm confused."_

 _"This was from a monster you killed outside our village three years ago." The brunet blinked in slight shock, "I actually saw you kill it. This is one of its teeth. I had it carved and put on this necklace." The man looked at the Fairy Tail wizard in the eye, "Since the monster killing. I have heard reports of you killing other monsters and dark guilds around these parts. My town has never had to send for any help because you inadvertently stopped them before they could reach us. I had this tooth enchanted to allow the wearer to heal from injuries two times faster. It is a permanent spell that should only wear off after close to three hundred years. We owe you a great gratitude, more than we can pay back. To River Wood you have been its unaware savior that we don't deserve."_

 _Reinhart was speechless he simply stared at the Mayor in complete shock, "I…I…"_

 _Mayor Crill smiled, "Please, take the necklace as a token of my appreciation. I wish we could do more for you after all you have done for us."_

 _"Th...thank you. I had no idea…"_

 _The man smiled, "I know, that's makes what you did all the more appreciated."_

 _Reinhart picked up the necklace, his heart raced. 'I had no idea. This…this is…I don't even know how to respond. How do I pay back this high praise?'_

 _"When ever you need a place to lounge and you are close by. Please, come stay here. Your room will be free."_

 _"That won't be necessary."_

 _"I get the feeling you are not used to being praised or even being appreciated like this. But here we truly appreciate what you have not known you have done for us. I couldn't even thank you enough to pay it back. So please don't hesitate to come here."_

 _"I won't. I promise." Reinhart replied with, it was really all he could say._

 _End Flashback:_

With a small smiled he put on the necklace. His heart beat with pride and honor. 'I never knew how much I was helping out the area around. Now I know just how much of an echo effect these jobs have.' Hearing yelling made him start to chuckle, "I would know those voices anywhere."


	15. Adorkable

Chapter Fifteen: Adporkable 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I am sorry how late this chapter is coming out. The last couple of weeks were a little crazy.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 _Previously:_

 _"I get the feeling you are not used to being praised or even being appreciated like this. But here we truly appreciate what you have not known you have done for us. I couldn't even thank you enough to pay it back. So please don't hesitate to come here."_

 _"I won't. I promise." Reinhart replied with, it was really all he could say._

 _End Flashback:_

 _With a small smiled he put on the necklace. His heart beat with pride and honor. 'I never knew how much I was helping out the area around. Now I know just how much of an echo effect these jobs have.' Hearing yelling made him start to chuckle, "I would know those voices anywhere."_

 _Now:_

Walking out from the trees he could see what he expected, Gray and Natsu butting heads. He shook his head and chuckled scaring Lucy making the female teen turn and look at him. "Oh, it's just you."

"Yeah, just me."

Natsu immediately left his bicker with the Ice Make wizard and ran over to the yellow eyed male, "Reinhart!" Gray sighed looking away probably for his clothes. "You're here too."

Reinhart smiled giving Natsu a side hug, "Yeah, I'm here too. How are you Gray?"

The ice wizard shrugged, "Still got to go to the bathroom." Then Gray disappeared to go look for a different place.

Lucy smiled at Reinhart still hugging Natsu. Just seeing the Dragon Slayer hugging the older male made her ridiculously happy. The two of them reminded her of siblings. "So how did your jobs go?"

"As well as could be expected. The dark guild wasn't happy to see me though." Reinhart said with a dark smirk.

The blond tilted her head intrigued, "Why?"

Natsu opened his eyes looking pleased, "He's their boogieman. He specializes in hunting down dark guilds." His eyes found the necklace, "Hey nice necklace, where did you get it?"

Reinhart touched the necklace his smirk falling to a small smile, "This is a token of appreciation from Mayor Crill of River Wood. I apparently am their unaware savior up until I went there to get help for Clove Tunnels. I don't know how but every time I take a job it appears I always stop them from reaching River Wood."

Lucy smiled, "That's is so nice of them."

Reinhart sat with Natsu, Lucy, while Happy got ready to fish. When Gray joined him the yellow eyed man yanked the younger brunet into a headlock. "What is up brat?"

"Hey! Let me go." Natsu laughed joyfully watching while Lucy giggled at the two of them acting like they were. "Reinhart, seriously…"

"Call mercy."

"No!"

"Well then…" Gray grunted when the older gave him a noogie.

"D…damn it!" The Ice Make wizard tried to get free, "Let me go before I freeze you."

"Oh, is that so?" Reinhart smirked, "So if you can use your powers on me then I can use mine on you."

Gray froze in his struggle, his eyes wide. No one in the guild knew what magic Reinhart practiced except his wife, the master and Mirajane. They did however know that it was terrifying because he could take out entire dark guilds himself somehow without causing the extensive damage that Fairy Tail was known for. The damage he seemed to cause was with his own body or throwing people. "Tha…that was a joke."

Lucy paled, from what she understood Reinhart was already terrifying. But now that she knew Reinhart was the dark guilds boogieman gave her ample fear in her veins. Just what could the yellowed eyed man do? "S…so…"

"Call for mercy."

"Okay, mercy mercy. Please let me go." Reinhart let the teen go allowing him to fall on his butt. Gray winced then glared at Natsu who was still laughing. Reinhart sat next to the pinkette and pushed him over chuckling.

Lucy looked at Gray, "So you were coming back from a job I can guess?"

The teenage brunet nodded rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, there is a shortcut through these woods that will get you back to town in no time."

Happy smiled at the blond with a happy grin, "See I told you so."

Reinhart chuckled hearing Lucy's question, "Well if your nose is so great how come you didn't know Gray was right in front of us?"

The man some how held in his laugh when the blue cat responded, "There are some things you don't want to smell." Happy looked so proud of his response.

This irritated the brunet teen only to get more irritated when Natsu responded smugly from leaning back against Reinhart's side. Lucy couldn't help but gush inside they looked more and more like siblings the more she saw Natsu near Reinhart in such a small setting of people. "I agree. So go on home and we will smell you later."

Gray rolled his eyes saying as he stood up, "Fine I will and unless you want trouble you will too."

Reinhart shook his head; he already knew where this was going. He nudged the pink haired male to sit up on his own as Lucy asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Cause Erza's due back anytime now."

Reinhart chuckled as Natsu went stiff and Lucy said in shock, "The Erza?"

"Yeah, she's the most powerful woman in all of Fairy tail." Happy said around the fish in his mouth.

The man grabbed his stuff as the teens continued to talk. The blond gushing about meeting the red head. Reinhart shook his head and looked over his shoulder but before he could say anything Lucy continued with, "But you know I haven't even seen a picture of her in Sorcerer Weekly or anything like that. What is she like?"

Gray and Natsu instantly responded at the same time, "Scary."

"Oh, she's not that bad." Reinhart said rolling his eyes, he raised an eyebrow when Natsu and Gray started talking about the redhead.

"A wild animal." Gray said then Natsu added:

"A beast."

Happy then jumped in with an excitable statement, "More like a full on monster!"

"Now you guys are just being dramatic." The yellow eyed man responded with a smile.

"She's as scary as Reinhart is." Gray said with a raised eyebrow looking at the man, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Back home. If you don't remember, unlike you kiddies I have a wife that I haven't seen in a few days. I miss my wife and our little brats."

Lucy smiled, "You have kids."

"Not blood children more like two pets that can be just as bratty as human children. Love them to death though." Reinhart chuckled, "Well, got to go. I'm sure Viper is going to jump on me when I walk through the door. He gets weird when I am gone."

Gray looked away with sigh as Natsu said with a big bright smile, "Hey, you should bring Viper and Midnight to the guild. They haven't been around in a while."

Reinhart smiled, "Sure I will do that. I'm sure they are dying to hang out there again." He shrugged, "Well I got to go. See you all at the guild." Reinhart ran off though he could hear Lucy asking about how he and Erza were so scary, well other than him looking scary. He sighed as he ran through the forest with a smile. He couldn't wait to get home and hold his wife in his arms. Though he knew Kristina was probably at work keeping herself busy.

Getting to the house he stepped in and dropped his bag, "Viper, Midnight I'm home." However no animals made their way over to him, "Hm, I wonder where they went." Going up to the room with his bag he found the tank and the master bed empty of pets as well. "Interesting, they must be sleeping in their hiding places or elsewhere. Oh well." Reinhart shrugged dropping his bag on the bed and walked out to the front door. "I'll just head to the guild."

The moment he walked into the guild he was tackled by a black cobra. Reinhart had to laugh, "I should have known. She would have brought you to work with her. I bet you were being a little terror while I was gone hu?" Viper lovingly rubbed his head against Reinhart's chin. This made his master laugh, "I take you missed me big man. I hope you took care of mommy?"

"Oh, you have no idea. He wouldn't let me go anywhere without him?" Kristina smiled walking up to him and giving him a kiss. "How was the missions? I heard from a town that the missions was not in gave you a high praise."

Reinhart rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, Mayor Crill said he would. He actually gave me this." His hand touched the necklace on his neck.

"Wow, it looks so nice. It feels enchanted."

"It is. I'm told it will help me heal two times faster than normal." He smiled allowing Viper to tangle himself around his master/father, "Apparently it's from a monster I killed around there three years ago. It seemed like they were so happy I killed it that they had spells put on it and waited for the time I would be around for them to get it go me." Reinhart's face turned a little red telling his wife that.

"Oh, aren't you just adorkable." Kristina said with a smile then walked off with the tray of drinks she was to deliver to others in the guild hall. "Meet me at the bar I'll get your favorite and a drink for you." Reinhart beamed and bolted to bar to wait for his wife.


	16. I Got Bad News

Chapter Sixteen: I Got Bad News

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Sorry, it took me so long to get this out. My husband and I moved to a temporary place, before we move permanently to a new location. In addition there was a lot going on so I was unable to post.  
I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 _Previously:_

 _"It is. I'm told it will help me heal two times faster than normal." He smiled allowing Viper to tangle himself around his master/father, "Apparently it's from a monster I killed around there three years ago. It seemed like they were so happy I killed it that they had spells put on it and waited for the time I would be around for them to get it go me." Reinhart's face turned a little red telling his wife that._

 _"Oh, aren't you just adorkable." Kristina said with a smile then walked off with the tray of drinks she was to deliver to others in the guild hall. "Meet me at the bar I'll get your favorite and a drink for you." Reinhart beamed and bolted to bar to wait for his wife._

 _Now:_

Reinhart peeked over at Wakaba talking Mira, "So when are you and I going to go on a date Mira?"

In front of The Mystery Man of Fairy Tail, who shook his before looking away, Kristina laughed quietly behind her hand as Mira replied. "Wakaba, there is one small problem…" Mira transformed herself to look like a different woman, "…you already have a wife."

Kristina laughed as the man stood up freaking out, "I hate it when you do that, it's so creepy."

"Wakaba you call it upon yourself." The man gave her a light glare as the bartender leaned on the bar, "You know very well what she can do and yet you still ask her."

"Kris this isn't funny." Wakaba complained as Mira and Kristina burst out laughing. "Oh come on stop."

Reinhart shook his head looking at his wife as she turned to talk to Mirajane. Mira turned back to normal as his wife said, "I love when you mess with him."

The white haired woman laughed, "You are right, he calls it upon himself."

As Mira went and to get more alcohol the brunet haired woman turned to her husband, "It seems to me that our guild will always be this crazy."

"Good." Reinhart replied taking a drink of his beer, "Otherwise Fairy Tail would be boring. Speaking of boring it's been to quiet." The two looked over at Natsu quietly laying his head on the table. Reinhart popped the final part of his meal into his mouth before jumping off the bar stool, "What is up with you?" He sat next to the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

Natsu moved his head to lean on Reinhart's shoulder as Gray rolled his eyes from the other table, "I'm bored, there is nothing to do."

"Have you thought to look for another job?" The man replied with a chuckle allowing the young to lean on him. They could hear Gray complaining at the other table when Kristina walked by and gave him a hug.

"I told him to do that but he didn't want to get up." Happy responded eating a fish.

"Is that so?" Reinhart looked at Natsu, "I guess that means you are in one of those moods again." Natsu perked up hearing the talk about guilds and looked around his older brother figure. Reinhart laughed silently as he watched the Dragon Slayer waited patiently for the perfect moment.

"…guild master leagues. Which are local groups that work together. Then the individual masters, it is their job to pass on the decrees of the counsel and they also communicate with the other guild masters on a regular basis. I guess you could say they are the glue that holds all of us together." Reinhart and Natsu grinned at each other stood up and quietly stood behind Lucy, "Which is a pretty stressful job."

"Wow I never guess that all the magical guilds were interconnected like that." Lucy said tapping her chin as she thought about what she learned.

"It's important that we cooperate with one another otherwise our system would fall apart."

Reinhart and Natsu took their chance as the Dragon Slayer said, "And then the guys in black show up." Lucy turned around and screamed at the scary faces the two males had. She calmed down and glared at the two fools laughing at their impromptu prank, "That was almost too easy."

The brunet fist bumped the pinkette, "You can say that again."

Lucy puffed her cheek, "I had no idea you could be this childish."

Reinhart smirked making him devilishly handsome making his wife sigh with content seeing it, "Life is boring if you don't know how to have fun."

Mira frowned while the males continued to chuckle, "But the guys that Natsu and Reinhart are making fun of do exist." She drew in the air again as Lucy covered her mouth, "They're the dark guilds. They have chosen not to join any of the leagues. They are the bad apples and most of them are involved in magical crime."

"So you are talking about the guys that Reinhart takes out?"

Mira nodded, "Not many people can take out a large group of dark guild members like Reinhart can. He's learned over the years how best to handle them. There used to be a very short time when even he struggled against them."

Lucy looked shocked at Reinhart who nodded in confirmation, "It took me a good couple of years before I got the art of hunting them down." The brunet grinned darkly, "I had so much fun making them think I was easy to take down when I was younger. Their faces of pure fear was tremendous."

Lucy shivered while Natsu chuckled, "Would you just go and pick us a job already?"

The blond glared at the Fire Dragon Slayer, "You have got to be kidding me, what makes you think I would want to do that?"

Natsu grinned, "Well we are a team now aren't we?"

Reinhart chuckled, "You are alive so that means you can handle Natsu and the craziness that follows him. I say stick with them. They will always make jobs interesting."

"Why don't you?"

"Eh, can't take them with me on S-Class missions. So I can't really officially join their team."

Happy flew up, "Yeah and we picked the job last time. It's your turn to pick so get to it."

"Just forget it cat, as far as I'm concerned our team has been disbanded." Lucy crossed her arms while Reinhart started to shake trying to contain his amusement. "And besides you guys didn't actually want me you just needed me last time because I am a blond."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Don't be ridiculous that's not the only reason we chose you." He gave the large grin he was known for, "We picked you because you are so nice."

Lucy did not look convinced and looked over when Gray spoke with a smirk, "Hey Lucy, I wouldn't stay with those losers if I was you." Reinhart raised an eyebrow causing the ice user to put his hands up but continued to talk, "You'll get plenty of offers from other teams."

"You clothes Gray." Cana said as Gray freaked reaching out to take the offered clothes from Kristina.

But of course Natsu spoke up, "Jerk."

The Ice Wizard glared at the fire user, "Did you just call me a jerk dragon boy?"

Reinhart lost it laughing as he sat down at the nearby table as Natsu responded, "And what if I did what are you going to do about it."

"You mouth breather!"

"At least I am not a coward."

"You spineless wimp."

The insults continued causing the mystery man to hold his gut. Loke took this time to talk with the blond, "Why do you join the team of love with me Lucy? Dinner tonight just to two of us?"

"Do what?"

While Loke flirted with Lucy, Kristina leaned on her husbands shoulder. "I swear he is always trying to get more females. Such a little playboy."

Reinhart grabbed her hand, "True but he wouldn't be Loke if he didn't try."

"Fair enough." The two shook their head as Loke ran out dramatically. "Oh Loke, you crazy fellow." Kristina sat on the table behind her husband's seat shaking her head. She pet the black cat that jumped up on her lap.

Reinhart looked over and scratched behind Midnight ear, "How did you get here?" The black cat 'meowed' before laying his head down on his mommy's lap, "Let me guess you found your little escape hole." He shook his head, "Goodness, I hope Viper stayed at the house."

"I haven't seen him so I think he did. He usually doesn't start messing with people till after he has found one of us."

The two of them sat enjoying the craziness going on around them. The two started laughing when Lucy when she told Gray and Natsu, "Lame insult guys."

Then Loke burst into the room making almost everyone in the room freak out over two sentences, "Got bad news!" Loke looked panicked, "It's Erza she's on her way here."


	17. Powerful Team

Chapter Seventeen: Powerful Team

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 _Previously:_

 _"I haven't seen him so I think he did. He usually doesn't start messing with people till after he has found one of us."_

 _The two of them sat enjoying the craziness going on around them. The two started laughing when Lucy when she told Gray and Natsu, "Lame insult guys."_

 _Then Loke burst into the room making almost everyone in the room freak out over two sentences, "Got bad news!" Loke looked panicked, "It's Erza she's on her way here."_

 _Now:_

Reinhart watch as the others all panicked. Rolling his eyes he went back to his food and alcohol that his wife had gotten him. Viper happily on his daddy watching the chaos going on behind the man eating. The black cat that had draped himself on Kristina's shoulder's didn't even bother to open his eyes as he took a nap from his mother's shoulders. His ears were flat against his skull blocking out most of the noise. Midnight was used to the loud noise as he came with Kristina from time to time to the guild.

Kristina pet the cat's side softly as she put her apron away. She then walked over and sat next to her husband pulling her plate over to eat and a glass of water to drink. That was when the door carrying a large decorated horn on her hand. As she dropped it to the ground Erza said, "I have returned, where is master Makarov?"

Lucy seemed shocked seeing the swords woman, "Wow she's pretty."

Kristina looked over her shoulder drinking some of her water letting Mira answer, "Welcome back Erza, the master is at a conference right now."

The red head nodded, "I see."

One of the guild mates asked, "So, what is that humongous thing you got there?"

"It's the horn of a monster that I defeated. The locals were so thankful that they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir." Erza's eyes narrowed at the man, "Do you have a problem with it?"

The two men freaked out, "No, not at all."

Cana spoke softly to Macao, "I bet she's heard about what happened at Mt Hakube."

Macao sweat, "You think so. Oh man I'm a gonner."

Reinhart chuckled by the man's reaction, "She's Erza, she hears everything."

The red haired woman turned to the rest of the guild making them stiffen up, "Now listen up, while I was on the road I heard about a few things. Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care but I most certainly do." She started to focus on individual members, "Cana, you need you need to start controlling you drinking."

Reinhart burst out laughing causing Cana to glare at him. He pointed at her, "I am so blessed to have the wife I do."

"Reinhart." Cana growled shaking her fist at him.

Erza continued in the background, "Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit. Nab, I suspected I find you dallying in front of the request board. Just pick a job! Macao,…" She sighed looking away.

Macao looked freaked, "Please just say something."

The red head touched her head, "I don't even know where to begin with you. You cause so much trouble I have almost given up." Deciding she didn't know what to say she looked over and said, "Reinhart,…" Yellow eyes looked at her unaffected and pretty much daring her to say what she wanted to say. The woman continued to look at him, "I heard you caused damage. You haven't done that in two months. However giv…"

"So what of it." Reinhart continued the stare down cutting her off as he was irritated that she opened her mouth, "First off you are not my mother. Second off in this job we don't always get lucky and not destroy something. Third none of the villagers complained. Forth the damage I caused was the least of their worries. Their health came first."

Erza shook her head, "If you had allowed me to finish I was going to say given the situation thank you for looking out for those villagers and doing what you could. You went above the call of what they asked for. We could use more people like you. However next time I will make sure to start to with the good news next time." She shook her head looking around as Reinhart rolled his eyes going back to his food as he growled:

"Or don't say anything at all."

"She's really tearing into everyone." Lucy whispered turning away, "It's like she's taking over."

Happy smiled, "That's Erza for you."

"Even if she is bossy she's still saner than every one else here. I don't understand why everyone is so afraid of her."

"Are Natsu and Grey here?"

Happy nodded, "Aye."

Lucy about fell over seeing the two that fought like cats and dogs holding each other like they were best friends. Both were shaking as Gray stammered out, "Oh, h…hey Erza. We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do."

"Aye." The dragon slayer agreed.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy?" Lucy asked in shock.

Reinhart looked over to make sure that Erza wasn't going to mess with Natsu too bad. Erza seemed pleased, "That's great, I'm quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well." She smiled at them making The Mystery Man of Fairy Tail smirk a chuckle forming in his throat, "However, it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and again."

"I don't know if we are the best of friends." Gray somehow said without a scoff.

"Aye." Natsu replied sweating.

Lucy shook her head, "What's gotten into Natsu?"

She looked over as the two barmaids explained starting with Kristina as Mira drew with the light pen, "Oh, he's just scared sweetheart."

Mira picked up where she left off, "A few years ago he challenged Erza to a duel to which he lost badly."

Lucy sweat dropped, "Well that was a stupid thing to do."

Macao smiled, "After that she found Gray walking around naked so she decided to beat him up too."

Cana laughed lightly, "And let's not forget that she beat up Loke for trying to hit on her. He totally deserved it though."

The blond looked at the two snickering, 'Wow you would think they don't care for their guildmates at all. But…' "I can't say I blame her."

"Natsu, Grey. I need you to do me a favor." Erza's eyes turned to Reinhart and Kristina, "I would like to ask you two a favor as well if you have the time to spare."

Yellow eyes locked on to Erza and let her explain, "While traveling I overheard something that has me worried. Normally I would consult with the master before acting but he's not here and this is a matter of utmost urgency. The four of you are the strongest wizards here I could really use your help."

While the others talked around them Kristina shook her head, "I can't Ezra I'm sorry."

The swords woman nodded, "I understand Kristina." Her eyes turned to Reinhart waiting for his verdict.

His first response was going to be 'no' but he could tell this was important and it wasn't often Erza asked for help. Especially for both Kristina's and his help, this had to be bad. Generally most people of the guild saw him and Kristina as overkill if they worked together, Erza was one of those people though she never complained since his wife had a tendency to help the town rebuild if she caused the damage. It also didn't help that both he and his wife were S class wizards. He tapped his bottom lip, "I'll help."

Erza nodded, "We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning."

Mira seemed shocked, "Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Reinhart on the same team. I never saw that one coming. This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail has ever seen.


	18. Warning

Okay, so for right now I am unable to update any of my fics. It's a technical issue. I'll try to get this fixed as soon as possible and get right back to writing them. I am so sorry my faithful readers I swear I'll try to get this sorted out. Ug, sometimes I can't stand technology.

Till I can up day again my readers.


	19. They're All Insane

Chapter Eighteen: They're All Insane

Oh my gosh, I'm back. YES! I don't know how I did it but I fixed the issue. Goodness I hope it holds. I did not like having that issue. Thank ya'll so much for waiting patiently. You have no idea how much it was driving me nuts that I couldn't update. (Happy sigh) Yay! I'm so happy I'm back. Anywho enough about me getting back in lets just jump right in. Happy reading ya'll.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 _Previously:_

 _His first response was going to be 'no' but he could tell this was important and it wasn't often Erza asked for help. Especially for both Kristina's and his help, this had to be bad. Generally most people of the guild saw him and Kristina as over kill if they worked together, Erza was one of those people though she never complained since his wife had a tendency to help the town rebuild if she caused the damage._ _It also didn't help that both he and his wife were S class wizards. He tapped his bottom lip, "I'll help."_

 _Erza nodded, "We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning."_

 _Mira seemed shocked, "Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Reinhart on the same team. I never saw that one coming. This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail has ever seen._

 _Now:_

Reinhart woke up to the sight of his wife still asleep on the bed. They had stayed up late trying to enjoy the time they had with each other. As much as Kristina didn't like that she was only getting a few days with her husband she knew that this mission he was going on with Erza was important. Getting up quietly he made his way over the open tank holding Viper and pet his head, "You watch out for mommy okay. I shouldn't be gone too long." On his leg he could feel Midnight rub against him, "And you too. She is too precious not to protect." Pulling his hand out he went over and kissed his wife on the cheek and grabbed his bag. He paused in the door way looking at Kristina hugging his pillow before leaving. He knew the longer he watched her the more he would want to back out.

He found he was the first one to get to the train station so he set his bag down and pulled out a book he had packed for the trip. Not twenty minuets later he could hear Natsu coming near him with Happy and an angry Lucy. "You know if you do something drastic he will start using the door right?"

The blond looked at him as Natsu paled at the thought and looked away embarrassed. "What kind of drastic could I pull just to get him to stop?"

Reinhart put the book in his lap and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "That is to be decided by you. My drastic you can't pull off."

"Oh yeah, try me." Lucy huffed out taking a seat next to him. He could tell her irritation was allowing her to talk to him the way she was so he didn't hold it above her.

"I kicked his ass and told him if he did it again…" Yellow eyes looked at the dragon slayer begging him not to say it. He smirked, "Then you better keep yourself knocking on my front door." The pinkette nodded and sat down talking with Happy. Pleased with himself he turned back to his book saying as he found his page, "I promised him I wouldn't say unless he broke his promise first."

Lucy sighed and leaned back against the chair, "Ugh, I just wish he would stop."

"You should be happy he finds the need to check on you like that. That means he likes you a lot." Brown eyes looked at him like he had gone insane, "If he didn't care for you he wouldn't keep breaking in. It's just something he does. You just have to find you own way to get him to use the front door."

"And you don't find it concerning that he is just breaking into someone's house?"

Reinhart thought for a second, "With any other guy yes. But with him no, not really. Unlike most men he's pretty oblivious. He doesn't think the way most guys do. He's not all about peeking in at a girl while she in the shower. I should know. One time when he broke into my house while Kristina was in the shower and he waited for her to walk out in her towel before he made his prescience known."

Lucy deadpanned, "What did he want?"

"To ask her if she knew any other place to get food. The last place he went to started to get too expensive." Reinhart shrugged, "While irritated that he broke in she did show him where we shopped after she got dressed. Well…" The man chuckled, "…after making him trip and fall into a pond in retaliation."

The blond laughed lightly, "She's so different from what I thought she would be like. I thought she was this sweet girl but now I hear she is fierce."

Reinhart rolled his eyes in reply going back to his book to ignore Lucy's fangirling. The next time looked up from his book he could see Natsu and Gray arguing with each other. He shook his head amused and watched the free entertainment. "Fine then why don't you just take care of it yourself? I don't want to go any."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Then I get to watch her beat you senseless."

Reinhart laughed out loud while Lucy commented, "Let's just sit here and pretend we don't know them."

"Why did you decide to come along with us?" Happy asked with a fish in his mouth. The yellowed eyed man looked over to hear the answer.

"Mira asked me to tag along. Asked me to stop them from fighting when Erza wasn't looking." She shook her head.

Reinhart rolled his eyes fondly at what Mira did, "That's Mira for you."

"You aren't doing a very good job." Happy commented causing Reinhart to nod in agreement.

"Their hopeless. Besides, Reinhart you're stronger. Why aren't you stopping them?"

Yellow looked into brown his answer making her want to fall over at the simplicity of his response, "I don't want to."

"Sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?" The moment those words were out of the redheads mouth Gray and Natsu got buddy buddy.

"I've been here for hours, I thought you learned to pack faster." Reinhart quipped with a raised eyebrow looking at the woman.

"No not really." Lucy looked over her jaw dropping, "All those belong to you?!"

"Wow look at all that luggage." Happy said in awe.

Reinhart rolled his eyes and put his book away as he let whatever was going on behind him happen. He really didn't care about the conversation about the redhead's luggage. He could hear Gray and Natsu talking making him laugh as Lucy said, "Listen, one Happy is enough."

"I love to see the two of you getting along." He turned and stood near the train watching as Erza approached Lucy, "And what was your name? I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday."

Reinhart turned his attention to the two fools who would go back to bickering when Erza's back was turned. He knew that the redhead was no fool thus why she kept turning to look at the boys forcing them to stop fighting. This was why he never stopped them. Seeing them act like idiots was beyond entertaining to him. However he was even more amused when Natsu spoke up, "Hey Erza, I'll come with you but only on one condition."

Gray looked at the pinkette like he had gone insane, "Shut up!"

The redhead turned to looked at the male, "Oh? Well then let's hear it."

Reinhart smiled at the grin that took over the dragon slayers face, "I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail."

While Gray told Natsu he was being an idiot the yellowed eyed man patted the pink haired male on the shoulder encouragingly, "Don't encourage him."

Reinhart smirked at Gray, "I'll encourage him all I want." Gray paled and backed away from the challenging grin that the man gave him. He was not foolish enough to take on an S class wizard.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was last time, so this time will be way different." Natsu continued to grin widely saying with confidence, "Cause I'm going to beat you."

"Yes, I can tell you've improved." Erza looked up with a smile, "As to whether or not you can beat me I suppose we'll have to see. I accept you challenge."

Natsu's lit up in flame happily. Once they were gone he ran onto the train with little regard to his motion sickness. Reinhart and Erza smiled at each other following him on with Happy perched on the man's shoulder. Behind them they could hear Lucy and Gray following them on. Getting to the seat that Natsu chose Reinhart chose to sit with Natsu and Gray while Lucy sat with Erza. Happy was happily seated on Natsu's lap. The moment the train started the yelled eyed man moved his arm so that Natsu could lay on his lap. "And down he goes." Happy moved so that he was now sitting between Lucy and Erza.

"Ugh, I'm going to barf."

"I swear you are totally pathetic Natsu." Gray commented from looking out the window. "One minuet you're picking a fight and the next you are like this."

"It's got to be tough on him getting from place to place."

"Don't worry he'll be fine." The redhead looked at Reinhart causing him to grin and nail the sickly dragon laying on his lap on the back of the head.

Lucy looked between Erza and Reinhart, 'Why do I get the feeling that everyone in Fairy Tail is insane?'


	20. It's a Secret

Chapter Nineteen: It's a Secret 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I big thanks to my hubby for looking this over for me. : D

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day. : )

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 _Previously:_

 _"Ugh, I'm going to barf."_

 _"I swear you are totally pathetic Natsu." Gray commented from looking out the window. "One minuet you're picking a fight and the next you are like this."_

 _"It's got to be tough on him getting from place to place."_

 _"Don't worry he'll be fine." The redhead looked at Reinhart causing him to grin and nail the sickly dragon laying on his lap on the back of the head._

 _Lucy looked between Erza and Reinhart, 'Why do I get the feeling that everyone in Fairy Tail is insane?'_

 _Now:_

Gray looked away from the window but not directly at Natsu who was lying on The Mystery Man's lap. "Erza, I think it's about time you start filling us in." Yellow eyes looked at the redhead in agreement to the ice make mage on Natsu's other side. "What kind of mission are we going on here?"

"Right." The strongest female replied with a small nod of her head, "I have reason to believe that dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big." Reinhart's back straightened up showing he was instantly paying attention. Dark guilds were not only right up his alley but he had also been having a hard time keeping track of where the Eisenwald guild was. It was one of the few dark guilds that had found some way of keeping out of his reach. "I'm not sure what actually but it has to do with a magic item called Lullaby."

'Wait, I think I've heard of that before. Where have I heard it?' Reinhart thought to himself.

Gray and Lucy looked shocked both saying 'lullaby' confused as the female finished, "Wait that thing from before?"

Reinhart looked at the two of them, "What do you mean from before? You've seen it?"

Gray shook his head, "No but we have heard of it's name, through some of their guild mates."

Reinhart looked directly at Gray, "When did you see them?"

Lucy watched in complete surprise, 'What has gotten into him? This has his attention like a cat to catnip.'

"It was not long after you left us when we were headed back to the guild from our different mission. Not long before Erza went back." The brunette replied meeting the man's eyes, "The only reason we saw them was because they took Happy and was trying to eat him. I recognized their guild mark and as we were asking them questions they were able to get out the word lullaby. Before they could explain further this shadow hand came and grabbed them taking them away. We were unable to follow who ever it was."

Yellow eyes looked down as Erza spoke, "Reinhart what's wrong?"

"I've been trying to find Eisenwald for the better part of two years. Yet every time I get close to figuring out where they are I lose track of them. They have something that one of my clients had stolen from them." Reinhart growled slightly, "My client called me because I had helped them before and has told me to try and find them. They check in from time to time to see if I found them."

The blond covered her mouth in shock, 'That's not good. They have been hiding from him. But…I thought he was their boogieman. That he could find them anywhere.'

Erza nodded in understanding before going back on topic, "They must have been members who dropped out and went into hiding. Perhaps they wanted no part of whatever is that is coming."

"So this thing is so bad it even scares dark wizards?" Gray asked in shock.

"I hate to admit it but just hearing lullaby's name even gives me shivers." Reinhart said in reply shocking Gray into dropping his jaw, "I don't know what it is, but I can swear I've heard of it before. I just can't recall where."

"Perhaps it was one of the dark guilds you took out?" Lucy offered getting a nod of agreement from the man as she hugged Plue to her chest.

"Yeah…maybe." His yellow eyes still looked down to Natsu laying in his lap as he messed with the teen's hair in a distracted manner. Seeing Reinhart like this put Lucy on edge.

While it also worried the redhead spoke, "I'm only hypothesizing but whoever you saw dragging off Happy's kidnappers that day must have been from Eisenwald. It's obvious they didn't want their plans getting out."

Lucy focused on Erza who seemed more assuring at the moment when it came to information, "What do you think they are going to try."

"Let me start from the beginning." Reinhart managed to look up as she said how she found out the information she did. It bothered him that she mentioned the men saying it was sealed away. That meant that it had to be extremely dangerous magic.

"Lullaby, that's like a song that you sing kids to sleep."

Despite the seriousness of the situation they were headed in Reinhart couldn't help but if his children would like normal lullabies. Hearing Erza speak up got his attention quickly, "Yes, and the fact that it had been sealed away that it must be very powerful magic."

"I swear you took the words right out of my mouth Erza." Reinhart said locking eyes with her, "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Do you have any idea what it could be Reinhart? You are around dark guilds more than anyone in Fairy Tail." The redhead asked.

"Well like you I can only hypothesize. Just from what I'm hearing this magic could go two different ways." Yellow eyes hardened, "On one hand it could be related to the name of the magic item. Seeing as we don't know what that is we can't be sure if that is true. On the other hand the name could be very misleading. I remember a mission I took that had a misleading item name. Due to that I nearly got my butt handed to me when I heard it was called Icy Ridge. When I first heard the name I thought it shot out some kind of ice magic. So I prepared myself to fight someone with an ice magic item. Unfortunately it was fire so hot that it made you hallucinate you were in a icy field or a place of the like. So when we take them on we need to keep that in mind until we know for a fact what Lullaby can do."

"So Erza are you sure the guys you saw at the pub were with Eisenwald?" Gray asked deciding not to bring up more of one of Reinhart's mistakes. Though he was not one that usually made them he knew for a fact that that man was one that would quickly learn from his mistakes. It didn't help if you brought up mistakes he's made previously and they don't contribute to what the conversation is he made you pain in the worst way possible. There were times when he could rival the master in his evil schemes.

"Yes." Erza looked down irritated at herself, "I can't believe I was such a fool that day." Looking up she continued, "I didn't recognize his name. Erigor,…" Yellow eyes narrowed hearing that name, "…the ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassination requests. Which is why he's earned the name Erigor the Reaper."

Lucy covered his mouth with one of her hands, "He kills for money?"

"When the counsel outlawed assassination requests Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the council's rules. As a result they were kicked out of their wizard league six years ago. But that didn't stop them." Reinhart's hand fisted in his lap in his anger making sure not to hit Natsu or pull his hair. "They've disobeyed orders and remain active to this day."

"Okay, I should be heading back home now." Lucy said shaking in fear.

However Reinhart didn't look up till Happy spoke getting his attention and allowing him to see the amusing sight of both Lucy and Plue sweating like crazy, "Lucy is slimy all of a sudden."

"It's sweat!" The young female griped.

Erza's fist slammed down on her knee making Reinhart glad that Natsu was on his lap instead of hers, he didn't need the kid to get hurt just because she was mad at herself. "If only I had not been so careless. If only I had recognized Erigor's name that day I could have pulverized them. I could have forced them to reveal their scheme to me."

"Beating yourself up isn't going to change that Erza." The female looked at the married man, "For now we need to focus on the task at hand. What's done is done."

"Yes, you're right." Erza took a deep breath.

"So if I got this Eisenwald is planning do something with this Lullaby and you want to stop them. Because after what you overheard you're sure it's going to be something bad." Gray said looking at Erza as he spoke.

"That's correct." The female warrior replied, "And I'm not foolish enough to think I can take on a magical guild all by myself." Her grey eyes looked at Reinhart smirking with taunting pride, "That is why I asked for the help I did. We're storming the Eisenwald guild."

While Reinhart dropped his taunting smile Gray and Happy go excited while Lucy was even more ready to go home. Finding his voice he asked, "You know where their guild is?"

"I managed to overhear one of the members say it as they were leaving. Turns out they didn't even leave the original location."

Now Reinhart was mad, he had checked that guild a dozen times and didn't find them. Once again he made a fist this time accidentally gripping part of Natsu scarf. "Reinhart? Are you okay?"

"I've checked that place a dozen times and didn't find any sign of them." Reinhart was stewing in his anger, 'They probably have some secret tunnels I was unable to find that has to be the only way they got away from me. I'm going to make them pay.'

"Isn't it you that just told me beating yourself up isn't going to help?" Reinhart froze then looked up slowly to Erza smiling at him, "You're only human, it's okay. No one is going to hold it above you."

Staring at the redhead a little bit longer he gave a smile back, "Yeah okay, you're right." He made a fist his grin turning to a smirk as he let go of the scarf he had grabbed, "This time I'm make sure to check everything. They are not getting away this time."

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

As they got food Lucy asked Erza, "If you don't mind my asking. What kind of magic do you use?"

Erza seemed amused, "That's a good question."

"Erza's magic is very pretty." Happy grinned, "She makes her enemies bleed a lot."

The redhead laughed lightly while Lucy looked shocked and said, "I don't know if I call that pretty."

"Personally I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine."

The younger male took the invitation to show his magic, "Oh like this?" Showing he made an ice version of their guild mark he said, "I use ice make magic."

Amazed the blond said, "Now I understand why you and Natsu don't get along, he's fire and you're ice. Talk about not mixing very well."

"I never thought about that." Erza said.

"Nah, I just hate his guts."

The blond looked over at Reinhart, "What magic do you use?"

Reinhart merely smirked and continued to eat his food. Gray chuckled amused, "No one really knows what he can do except Master, Mira, Kristina and Erza. He likes to be stingy and keep it a secret."

Yellow eyes looked over at the younger male still smiling beyond amused, "Now, now Gray. One day you will find out just not now. Beside you would hate to have it used against you as I make a good use of it." Reinhart smirked at Erza who stiffened knowing full well that she knew what he was thinking of, "Sometimes it's better to keep some powers in the dark."

Lucy paled, 'What, even Erza is afraid of it? Now that is just terrifying.'


	21. Too Many

Chapter Twenty: Too Many

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I wanted to tell you all that I have posted a new story that is a crossover between The Mummy and Dance Central, it's called The Tag Along. It's not a very long story and it is completed so all I have to do is upload a chapter when I get a chance. : )

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 _Previously:_

 _Yellow eyes looked over at the younger male still smiling beyond amused, "Now, now Gray. One day you will find out just not now. Beside you would hate to have it used against you as I make a good use of it." Reinhart smirked at Erza who stiffened knowing full well that she knew what he was thinking of, "Sometimes it's better to keep some powers in the dark."_

 _Lucy paled, 'What, even Erza is afraid of it? Now that is just terrifying.'_

 _Now:_

Reinhart sighed his mind on 'lullaby' he had been able to let it go earlier but now he couldn't stop thinking about it. It really bothered him that he felt he had heard of it before. Next to him he could hear Gray asking, "You think the Eisenwald guys are still going to be in this town?"

"I have no idea." Erza replied as she dragged along her cart of belongings behind her. "That's what we are here to find out."

Reinhart barely held himself from rolling his eyes as Lucy said, "I'm still thinking that maybe I should go home." He couldn't help it she annoyed him so much with what she would say.

Reaching behind him he went to adjust Natsu and his bag when he stopped walking realizing he was missing one of them. Thankfully Happy spoke up as he was in too much shock to state his discovery. "Wait a minute, where's Natsu?" The four of them ran back to get him from the train only to find that it had already left. The blue cat sighed, "Uh oh, there he goes."

The yellow eyed male groaned as Lucy dropped her bag in her shock. "I was so busy talking I forgot about him." Angry at her self Erza growled out, "I'm such a fool. Natsu hates all forms of transportation. This is all my fault, I need one of you to hit me for my penance."

Reinhart groaned into his hand, "Not just you. I always put Natsu on my back when I get off transportation. Ugh, where's my wife to smack me when I need to pay attention. She would never let me forget him."

Lucy looked between the two of them saying, "That's a little much."

Gray shook his head at the dramatics the two S class wizards were displaying. Putting his head into his hand, he mumbled to himself, "Can you two be anymore dramatic." 'It's like they forget they are human too.' Lucy looked at him in shock but he just waved her off and lifted his head getting the S class wizards attention. "How about instead of complaining we find a way to stop the train."

Reinhart stopped Erza from replying to the ice make wizard he said, "Yes, you're right. Let's go see if there is a way we can get him back." He headed to the exit, "I'll go find a ride, you three go find a way to shut the train down. No doubt he's going to jump off the train when he gets a chance." Erza nodded and made her way over to find a way to stop the train. As he walked out the entrance he instantly pulled someone to the side asking, "Excuse me sir is there a place where one can rent a vehicle?"

The gentleman nodded and pointed out a direction as he said, "If you just go a few blocks that way you will find the very shop you are looking for."

Bowing in appreciation he said his thanks before turning to Happy, "Go find Erza and give her this piece of paper." He loved that his wife insisted on him carrying around a pad of paper and a pen; it came in so much use in times like these as Happy was not the most reliable at times when relaying information. "It's the directions to the auto shop."

The blue cat took the paper, "Aye, aye sir."

With Happy gone to do what he had asked Reinhart made his way over to the auto shop. Opening the door he gave a smile at the man running the desk. "Hi, I'm Reinhart Nightingale."

"You can call me Mr. Peter." The man at the desk replied, "Do you have a car in mind?"

Leaning on the desk the brunette said, "Do you have one that can fit five people?"

The man nodded and pulled out a pamphlet, "All of these can hold five people. Any one in particular?"

Looking at the information, Reinhart ended up picking the cheapest one he could get. Just because he had money didn't mean that he had to spend it all on a fancy vehicle. He knew that Natsu wasn't going to like being on a second vehicle but at this point it was needed. With the purchase done the S class wizard got lead to the care he chose and got the paper to prove he was renting it. As Mr. Peter walked away the rest of his team walked up to him, "Alright let's pile in." Putting his bag in the back of the car he frowned seeing Erza had taken the driver seat, "Erza, let me drive."

"We don't have time to change positions."

With a roll of his eyes Reinhart looked at Gray who had decided to get on the top of the car instead of in, "Gray, what are you doing?"

Someone has to be able to catch him if he jumps off a moving train."

Yellow eyes widened, "Wait, I thought you stopped the train?"

Reinhart jumped in as Lucy answered, "They didn't appreciate us stopping the train just because we left Natsu." Once his door was shut Erza started the car and nearly sending Gray off the roof and Lucy into Reinhart's arms. Lifting his head Reinhart groaned feeling the pain where his head hit the window next to him. "Sorry."

"Not your fault, Erza's being a crazy driver." Reinhart knew that the redhead would have been glaring at him if she wasn't driving. Not that he was all that intimidated by her to begin with. Gently pushing Lucy so that she wasn't on him anymore, Reinhart moved to kneel next to her so that he could talk to Erza in through the window. "Hey if you over do it I'll knock you unconscious myself."

"We don't have time for your concern." The redhead replied causing the brunette next to Lucy eyebrow to twitch in irritation.

"I'll make time for it. Don't try me, Erza!" Reinhart sat next to the blond crossing his arms over his chest and grumbling under his breath like a child.

Lucy didn't know why but seeing him so irritated made her nervous. 'Why, why do I fear him when he clearly isn't mad at me? On second thought, I don't ever want him mad at me. He's so scary.'

As they reached the train Lucy popped her head out the window yelling out Natsu's name. Reinhart poked his head out the other window just in time to see the pink haired dragon slayer fly out the window like he had jumped out of the train and crash straight into Gray knocking the two of them to the ground behind the car. Quickly Erza stopped the car sending Reinhart crushing Lucy into the seat behind her. The yellow eyed male pushed himself off the Lucy yelling out, "Damn it Erza, stop doing that!" Instead of replying she turned the car around and drove to where Gray and Natsu were arguing, causing Reinhart and Lucy to roll to the floor, the female landing on the male's chest. Growling the brunette pushed the blond off his chest and stormed over to Erza getting in her face very irritated at this point. "What the hell?! We could have walked over to them just fine. There was no need to throw Lucy and I to the floor."

This caught the ice and fire mages attention as they watched the two of them cautiously. The redhead merely glared at Reinhart, "Right now is not the time."

"Like hell it is not the time. Gray and Natsu can handle far harder hits than a smack to the face. There was no need to drive like that with Lucy and I in the car." Reinhart replied, and he would have continued to yell at Erza had Natsu ran over asking:

"How come I was left on the train?"

"I am glad you were not badly injured." Erza said turning her attention to the pink haired dragon slayer instead of continuing the conversation with an angry male S class mage. The redhead reached over and pulled Natsu into a one armed hug causing the young dragon slayer to wince as his head smacked into Erza's armor.

With a small wince, Natsu replied, "It's okay." Pulling away he said, "I'm shaken up pretty bad…" That got Reinhart to stop having his anger party concerning his redheaded teammate. "…I got attacked by a weirdo on the train."

While the older brunette dropped his hands to his side Lucy asked, "Are you serious?"

"I think it's the dude that dragged away the guys that were going to eat Happy." Reinhart listened, remembering when he got told about that from Natsu. "Said he was with Eisenwald."

Quickly the yellow eyed male pulled Natsu behind him grabbing Erza's hand as she tried to slap the dragon slayer. "You fool! That is exactly who we are chasing after on this mission why did you let him get away."

Lucy and Gray watched Reinhart glare at Erza as Natsu replied to the female, "What tha…this is the first I've heard of it."

"I explained everything on the train. You should listen when people talk to you."

"Erza, back off." Reinhart snarled out. Off to the side Lucy was getting scared that the two were going to get into a fight. "Perhaps you should remember when he is awake or not. I knocked him unconscious remember!"

Erza paled as the memory flashed in her mind. "Oh,…that's right."

Natsu looked between the two of them unsure if he should say anything. However luckily Reinhart turned and explained everything to the dragon slayer that had been explained on the train deciding to ignore Erza since he was too angry with her to think straight. And he could hear his wife's voice in his head telling him to walk away before the situation could get worse. Lucy sighed and glanced at Gray, "Do…they often nearly fight?"

The ice make mage sighed as he pulled off his shirt, "It happens from time to time."

The blond glanced at the Erza walking away from her fellow S class mage. It had been a while since the two of them had a spat where Reinhart wouldn't let go of the situation. While Reinhart would eventually talk to her about it calmly he just needed time to cool off before he would talk to her about it. Sometimes his anger got the best of him at times where he couldn't let it go right away. Walking to get into the car with Natsu Reinhart ignored Erza in the driver's seat knowing he would not have any control over his mouth if he tried to convince her to get off the seat. Once in the car he pulled Natsu to lay on his lap as Gray and Lucy sat across from him with the blue cat on the female's lap.

Before the redhead could start the car, Gray quickly asked, "So what was the guy like?"

"He didn't look like someone that was in a dark guild."

Reinhart raised an eyebrow amused as he thought, 'And what person does?' He ironically looked like a person who should be and he was in a light guild.

"But he did have this strange flute thing. It looked like a skull except it had three eyes."

Yellow and brown eyes widened in shock hearing that as the blond said, "A three eyed skull?"

Gray sighed, "That's kind of creepy."

Happy was looking at Reinhart as the two made the connection as to what it was yet it was only the female that had spoken, "Are you okay Lucy?"

"It's just that I heard about that flute before." Brown eyes looked at Reinhart as she realized that he too knew what it was, "Lullaby, the cursed song. It's death magic."

Erza looked at Lucy in shock, "What?"

Gray decided it was a good idea to ask for more information, "A cursed song? Like an incantation?"

"I've only ever read about them in books before, but there are some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards." Lucy said while Reinhart thought about the few dark guilds that he had hear talk about the flute of death. He grit his teeth angrily as his hands fisted at his side.

"That's right." Erza agreed, "There are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person they are used on.

Lucy looked up seriously, "Well, if I'm right Lullaby is even worse."

Erza glanced at Reinhart glaring at the ground, "How many dark guild members have you heard talking about lullaby?"

"Far too many." The brunette replied his body shaking in his anger, "If I had thought about it I would have asked them about the flute more. How can I be so stupid? I should know better."

Lucy covered her mouth, 'That's not good. That's too many people that know about it. We have to stop Eisenwald.'

"Drive Erza, we have to stop them." The yellow eyed wizard growled out.


	22. Woke Up To A Party

Chapter Twenty-One: Woke Up To A Party 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I wanted to tell you all that I have posted a new story that is a crossover between The Mummy and Dance Central, it's called The Tag Along. It's not a very long story and it is completed so all I have to do is upload a chapter when I get a chance. : )

Review Replies:

 **Guest** **(Chapter 21, October 14** **th** **, 2018):** I am glad you are enjoying the story.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 _Previously:_

 _"Far too many." The brunette replied his body shaking in his anger, "If I had thought about it I would have asked them about the flute more. How can I be so stupid? I should know better."_

 _Lucy covered her mouth, 'That's not good. That's too many people that know about it. We have to stop Eisenwald.'_

 _"Drive Erza, we have to stop them." The yellow eyed wizard growled out._

 _Now:_

The car came flying and landed hitting the ground hard, nearly knocking Gray who was back on top of it again, "Hey, slow down Erza! You're using up too much of your power driving this thing!"

"Damn woman is going to kill us." Reinhart grumbled under his breath as he held Lucy making sure she didn't go flying around the car with Erza's crazy driving. The blond held on to the S class mage. Feeling the road even out the brunette let the young female go and moved over to pull Natsu to lay on his lap.

"I have no choice but to press onward. Were running out of time." The redhead replied to the male on top of the car, "If Erigor gets his hands on this death magic, lives will be lost."

"That may be true but if you use up too much of your magic power then you will be useless to us in the fighting we will have to do." The yellowed eyed male growled out testily.

"Why do you think I brought you guys along? There's no way I can take on a whole dark guild by myself like you mastered in two years."

"That's because people underestimate me!" Reinhart yelled out.

Lucy looked between the two of them, again, internally hoping they did not get into a fight. It would be scary to see two S class wizards go head to head in a full on fight.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Makarov looked at Master Bob as he spoke, "I'm jealous Maki, your wizards are full of life and they're such cutie pies. I hear you got a girl that gave a guy quite the spanking."

"Oh, you must be talking about Lucy. Yeah, she's our newest recruit and she's got a body that won't quit."

Master Bob looked away, "Oh so naughty."

"I wouldn't be joking around if I were you Makarov." Master Goldmine said looking over at the perverted master of Fairy Tail, "Your wizards might be spirited but you got to admit they go overboard sometimes. Some of the counsel are worried that Fairy Tail is going to end up destroying an entire city some days. I can't say I blame them."

Instead of getting worried the small master said, "Oh let those blow hards worry, what do I care? "They're just jealous my wizards are hot."

"Oh Maki you shouldn't talk about your little wizards that way." Master Bob said waving a hand at him.

A messenger bird came in calling out for Master Makarov getting all the masters attention. Taking the letter he activated it and held it out for all to see as Mira Jane came into view, "Hi master, I'm glad you made it to the conference safe."

"See this is honey is our poster girl, Mira Jane. Grab some eye candy boys."

The masters were in shock but Master Goldmine said it best, "That's Mira Jane? I haven't seen her in a while, she sure has matured."

"Oh master, you won't believe what happened. It might just be greatest thing in all of Fairy Tail."

This caught the master's interest, "Really?"

"Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Reinhart have all teamed up together. An amazing combination don't you think? In fact I think they've created the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever seen. Especially when Kristina joins in from time to time. I know you said not to bother you but I just had to tell you the good news."

Makarov was sweating in shock at the news, "Not those four."

"See you soon master."

"What's wrong Maki?"

Goldmine chuckled amused, "I guess the counsel really does have a good reason to worry. Right?"

The smallest master fell over, 'I can't believe this is happening. Those four really could destroy a whole entire city.'

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

The car was stopped on a cliff above where they could see part of a train was. Lucy blinked in surprise, "I understand a car and a boat, but why did they want to hijack a train?"

"It doesn't seem like a very good choice for a get away since it only can follow the tracks it's on." Happy added.

"Yes, that true but they are quite fast." Erza said in thought.

Reinhart leaned back against his seat ignoring Gray, who once again was without his clothes with the exception of his underwear. "There's a reason they took the train, you don't just hijack a train without thought."

"I guess it's up to us to find out where those Eisenwald guys are going in such a big hurry." Gray said with a frown on his face.

At this point the blond turned around and noticed the younger brunette's state of undress. "You're naked Gray!"

The teenager looked down, "Am I?"

Lucy sighed and looked away not bothering to check if he was actually getting dressed, "The military has already been called into action so it should only be a matter of time before someone catches them."

"I hope that is the case Lucy." Erza said as she started to drive again before Reinhart could insist that he take over.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Yellow eyes glared at the driver as she drove crazy in town. He could hear her and Gray, who once again thought it was a good idea to get on the top of the car as she drove. Rolling his eyes Reinhart turned to Lucy and Happy as the cat started talking. On his lap he had Natsu once again laying on him. "I feel like there was something important I was supposed to tell you."

Already Reinhart felt amused, whoever told Happy what they did clearly didn't know better. The blond looked at the talking cat, "Oh really, what was it?"

"I don't remember it was just something I had to tell you."

The S class mage started snickering quietly doing his best not the alert Lucy that he was laughing at her for his amusement. He couldn't wait till Happy started talking to himself as he tried to figure out what it was. On his lap he could hear the dragon slayer talking about how he was going to be sick. He played with the younger's hair to try and sooth him. "That's it!"

Instantly Reinhart bowed his head to hide his expression as Lucy yelled, "Are you kidding me!"

Feeling the pink haired male try to get out of his lap Reinhart held him down then turn to Erza, "Slow down you are causing Natsu to be worse."

"I can't." The redhead replied.

Letting out a muffled and irritated yell got Lucy's attention to where she was looking at him like he was about to blow up like a bomb. However Happy was unbothered and continued to talk, "So if it wasn't Lucy's totally sick then what was it?...It was something weird like that. …Lucy's weird? …Hungry? …Fishy?" Reinhart turned to an amused expression as he kept talking, "…I like fish. …Wait, wait, wait,…"

Lucy finally turned and looked at the talking blue cat, "Why are you saying I'm weird?"

"What's that up ahead?" Looking out the small window yellow eyes widened seeing smoke. Reinhart got worried for the potential victims of the attack.

Quickly Erza stopped the car and everyone, minus Natsu who was on Reinhart's back, ran to the station. Upon reaching the station the redhead walked forward and got the guards attention who was trying to keep the crowd from getting closer. "Excuse me can you tell me what is going on?"

The man turned to her and said, "Why would I tell you lady?"

Reinhart closed his eyes at the man's idiocy as she head butted him them moved to the next guard trying to find an answer to her question. Lucy sighed as she said, "It seem like her questioning method is a little counter productive."

The male S class mage nodded in agreement as he shook his head and adjusted the dragon slayer on his back. "Hey, you going to be okay Natsu?"

"Ugh, just tell me I don't have to ride more transportation."

The man smiled softly while Gray scoffed, "Yeah right, you know that wish won't come true."

Lucy looked over making a face, "Where are your clothes?"

Erza walked up to them as the blue eyed brunette found his clothes, "The Eisenwald guild is inside. Let's go." Running inside, once Gray was dressed again, Reinhart looked around just in case they were going to be jumped at the entrance. He was glad that he had made sure to get his weapons on him. "A small army unit stormed in earlier but they have yet to return. I'm guess they got caught in a battle with the Eisenwald guild."

Reinhart rolled his eyes, "A small unit isn't going to do crap to a dark guild. They are going to be decimated. They are just asking to get their asses handed to them."

Even though he had said it Lucy still looked shocked seeing the army unit unconscious on the stair case they were running toward. But it was Happy that said something, "They've been completely knocked out."

"Reinhart was right, this small force was just asking for a loss." Erza said as Reinhart got ready to drop the pink haired teen at a moments notice.

The moment they walked into the room they were met with a laugh. Yellow eyes glared at the white haired male that had laughed, he had recognized the man as one of a small number of dark guild members that had gotten away from him. 'Damn, I should have recognized his name when I heard it.'

"Welcome, step into our parlor Fairy Tail flies." Erigor said as the other Eisenwald men laughed in amusement.

Reinhart dropped Natsu near Lucy and moved to stand next to his fellow S class mage. While Lucy was freaked out by this the older brunette pulled a retractable staff and allowing it to open to it's full length. Erza spoke glaring up at the same male her friend was, "You fiend. I take it you're Erigor?"

Reinhart laughed allowing a dark smirk to grow on his face, "He is, and he's dead meat."

Erigor simply smiled at the redhead before turning to the other S class mage, "Well, well, well if it isn't Reinhart Nightingale." The rest of the Eisenwald guild got a little nervous hearing his name, "It's been a while. How's that girlfriend…oh wait she's your wife now right?"

Yellow eyes narrowed looking at the man hatefully, "I see you have been keeping tabs on me you parasite."

"She's quite the looker."

Lucy was shaking Natsu near them as the two men stared each other down, "Come on Natsu, we really need your help."

Happy looked at the blond like she had lost her mind, "Good luck, between the train, the car and you shaking him it's a motion sickness triple combo."

This made Lucy upset, "I'm not a vehicle!"

Reinhart felt a little smug as one of the guys from Eisenwald said, "Hey you, it's your fault I got into trouble with Erigor. Get up."

Natsu instantly sobered up, "I know that voice."

"Were not threatened by any of you. Tell me what you plan on doing with Lullaby" Erza said angrily.

This just made Erigor all the more smug making Reinhart want to punch him in the face, "Oh, you haven't heard yet." He took off into the air causing the yellow eyed Fairy Tail member to growl as he hated above all fighting wind mages. "What do all train stations have?"

"He flew?" The blond said in shock.

"It's wind magic." The cat said in just as much shock.

"You plan to broad cast the Lullabies song." Erza said as the mad man landed on one of the speakers in the room.

"Thousands of nosy onlookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows, if I raise the volume high enough I might be able to vanquish the entire city with my melody of death." The leader of the dark guild said with a laugh.

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent people of this town?" Erza asked, already Reinhart had heard enough and was ready to beat the living day light out of the man. His fist tightened on his staff as he got into a fighting position. The dark guild got all the more nervous. He had a track record of taking down entire guilds by himself; they could only guess what he could accomplish with a team.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear. Who remain willfully ignorant to the plight of those who had their right stripped away. They've committed a sin to turning a blind eye to the world's injustice. Therefore, the reaper has come to punish them." Erigor replied with a wide smile.

"You'd still have those rights if you would have just listened to the rules that were laid down." Reinhart growled more than ready to lunge but he knew better than to do that against a wind mage.

"And killing them isn't going to help you get your rights back. It's only going to make it worse." Lucy said putting her fists on her hips. "That's the whole reason you were kicked out of the wizard league in the first place."

"At this point we've given up on trying to regain our rights, we want power."

"Just like every other idiot that thinks they can do better when they have no idea what it takes to actually use that power smartly." The older male brunette said with a growl.

Erigor just continued as if Reinhart had not spoken infuriating the man even more. "Then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past. And take control of what happens in the future."

"You guys are completely insane." Lucy said.

The man that had spoken to Natsu knelt down and touched the floor, "We're rolling in a new age of darkness. Course by the time it gets here you flies will be long gone." He then sent an attack that instantly got blocked by Natsu who now felt better. "You again."

"Eisenwald dude, I knew I recognized that voice." Natsu said causing Reinhart to grin, he knew that no matter what now they were going to win. It also always made him feel better when Natsu was at his best.

Lucy was excited, "You're back to normal."

Natsu looked excited now that he had gotten a look around the room, "Oh, it looks like we have ourselves a party."

"No Natsu, these are the guys we have to fight?" Lucy corrected but this only seemed to make the males of Fairy Tail laugh lightly.

"Like I said, it's a party."


	23. The Need to Dispel

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Need to Dispel

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I apologize for how long it took me to update. My hubby and I went on a vacation and I and I left all my things at home so that I could focus on him and family.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 _Previously:_

 _"Eisenwald dude, I knew I recognized that voice." Natsu said causing Reinhart to grin, he knew that no matter what now they were going to win. It also always made him feel better when Natsu was at his best._

 _Lucy was excited, "You're back to normal."_

 _Natsu looked excited now that he had gotten a look around the room, "Oh, it looks like we have ourselves a party."_

 _"No Natsu, these are the guys we have to fight?" Lucy corrected but this only seemed to make the males of Fairy Tail laugh lightly._

 _"Like I said, it's a party."_

 _Now:_

Reinhart did not like the way that Erigor was looking at him, it made him feel like he had done something stupid. "This is the strongest team that Fairy Tail has to offer you better be ready!" Lucy yelled making the yellow eyed S class wizard to rolled his eyes. He knew very well that that kind of threat was going to do nothing to dissuade the crazy maniac.

Flying up in the air Erigor spoke to his guild members, "I leave them to you, show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald." With that said he completely vanished from view causing shock to Lucy and Happy.

The rest were unfazed as Erza started talking, "Natsu, Grey, Reinhart go I need you to stop him." The three looked at the redhead, "If the three of you work together not even Erigor the Reaper can defeat you. I'm leaving him in your hands."

Reinhart rolled his eyes and said while the other two were glaring at each other, "I'm not listening to you Erza, Grey and Natsu can handle that maniac on their own. I'm going to help you girls out here. The bulk of the guild is right where I want them." He also knew very well that Erza didn't have that much magic energy left, so she was bound to run out soon and he was not leaving her defenseless no matter how much she annoyed him.

"You are infuriating." The swordswoman said then turned to the other two trying to kill each other with their eyes. "What did I say!" Freaked the two went running off with an 'aye'.

Reinhart smirked, "Just like you are to me Erz." The redhead turned and gave him a short glare making him smile smugly before he focused on the guild. His smug smile taking on a whole different meaning as he grinned at them. The men got a little nervous again seeing it but they were not letting that stop them from doing what they needed to do.

However not all of the dark guild was paying the two S class wizards any attention as they were distracted by the two younger males running off. They were committing on how Grey and Natsu ran off for the most part. That was when two of the members ran off to follow and hopefully stop them from delaying their guild leader. The rest had focused on the three in front of them starting to laugh when they saw the two women that were left. Their laughter caused Reinhart to get into position. Erza watched as the two of the dark guild members followed the two Fairy Tail members that had ran off. "We'll catch up with them when we finished off the rest of the men here. Okay?" The yellow eyed male rolled his eyes as he knew that he could handle the idiots in front of him without the girls and he would say something but he knew that if he did he would get denied the same way that he did to the redheaded swordswoman.

Lucy seemed a bit panicked, "The three of us against an entire magical guild."

Reinhart shot a light glare at the blond, "I can take out this entire guild in my sleep if I wanted to. I don't need you two."

"You're not getting rid of us Reinhart." Erza stated looking at him in the eye, as if to dare him to try and send them away.

"I was just stating a fact; don't get your panties in a bunch."

The dark guild was laughing amused while some spoke, "Mama always told me not hit girls but I can make an exception."

"Just think about the fame we would get if we took out Nightingale. He's been a thorn in the dark guilds sides for years."

"Sorry ladies your not going to be as cute when were done with ya." A different guild member said.

While Reinhart wanted nothing more than to prove these idiot dark guild members that others had tried and failed he nearly fell over when Lucy decided to have the worst time to worry about how she looked. "But without my stunning beauty I'll be totally helpless."

Happy flew next to her trying to snap her out of it, "This is no time for daydreaming Lucy!"

Holding her hand out Erza spoke, "Let's do this." Reinhart ran at the guild while Erza started called forth one of her swords putting Lucy in awe. Reaching the dark guild Reinhart planted the staff against the ground and pole-vaulted over the whole remaining dark guild members. The members got confused as they couldn't decide what direction they needed to focus on. "If you insult the Fairy Tail guild again in my presence I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow." The men closest to Erza ran forward bragging about their own magic swords only to be throw back with a simple wipe of the female's arm. Reinhart lost focus on what was happing on the other side as the dark guild members closest to him charged. Not allowing them to get too close his left hand went to his belt pulling off a small orb. Throwing it to the ground smoke covered his area causing some of the dark guild to yell in surprise while others merely sounded like they were charging straight at him. Closing his eyes he allowed his body to move blocking and striking when it was required. Feeling someone was off to his left he twisted his body blocking the man's fist with his staff and ducking under the water flying around the man's arm. Once low enough to the ground Reinhart jumped into a low spin planting an elbow right in the man's chest making him cry as a few of his ribs could be hear breaking from the force of the dark haired males elbow.

Planting his free hand on the ground he back flipped to his feet and spun his staff nailing several members and sending them flying out of the smoke that was slowly dissipating. Getting grabbed by a bigger guy around his gut and lifted off the ground did nothing to bother Reinhart as he dropped his staff and moved his body to where he slithered out of the man's hold as if he was a snake more than a human. Using the strength in his arms he spun to where he his feet planted on the guys face and pushed off making the guy cry out in surprise as he felt backwards and hit the floor hard. Landing on the ground Reinhart quickly grabbed the staff and quickly moved the slam the staff on the man's face before dodging back before he was grabbed by two others. Opening his yellow eyes he smiled seeing that he only had three members left as Erza and Lucy were fighting their small groups. "So boys, who wants to go down first." Reinhart spun his staff teasingly as he continued to grin at them like a mad man. The three of them looked at each other then bolted in the other direction. "Hey! Get back here you cowards!"

Lucy finished up with her group and looked over to see Reinhart beating the three that had ran from him yelling about how they dare insult him for doing so. She sweat dropped as she watched, "Um…"

Erza turned and watch as one of the men ran out in fright as her armor disappeared, "I would imagine he's going to look for Erigor. You should follow him."

Lucy blinked, "Who me?"

"Just do it." Erza growled with a glare.

"Whatever you say. I don't want to make you angry." Lucy yelled as she and Happy ran off to do what they were told.

Hearing her yell caused the dark haired man to drop the thoroughly beaten men from his grasp and walk over as Erza as she fell to her knees, "Grey was right, I over did it on the magic mobile. Please boys don't fail me."

"You are a fool, do you know that?"

She glared at her fellow S class mage, "Shut up, Reinhart."

He grinned then went about tying up the men as Erza went out to warn the people. He could hear her talking over a loud speaker making him laugh as he could just imagine the police man's face. He quickly finished tying the men up and turned to go check in with Erza before he went to help Lucy as he hadn't watched her fight to know how good she was at actually fighting. Seeing Erza standing in the opening with a faced of determination he knew that something bad happened if she had that face, "What happened Erz?"

She gave a soft growl, "While we were distracted in here Erigor put up a wind barrier."

Reinhart's hand tightened on the staff in his hand as he growled out angrily, "What?" Stalking over to the closest one that was still aware Reinhart grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the wall, "What is the meaning of this? Explain now or I will make you wish you had answered my question."

"You've already beaten me, what more can you do that you haven't already?"

"Trust me…" Yellow eyes darkened making the man gulp in fear, "…I'll become your worst nightmare if you don't start talking." The man was shaking as his mouth opened and closed trying to figure out what he should do. Pulling a knife from his boot he held it to the shaking man's cheek, "Answer or else I start cutting."

"B…b…but you a light mage…you can't…"

"I can cause you so much pain and fear you will wish you had listened to my order. Don't question my morals because they are perfectly intact. All I have to do is cut you in the most painful way I know how."

"You'll kill me."

Reinhart grinned darkly, "All I have to do cut you just right, and I can do that easily without killing you."

The man shook more internally wondering if the dark guild boogieman was once a dark guild member before joining Fairy Tail. The man screamed as Reinhart went to jab the knife into his arm only find he had felt no more additional pain. Opening his eyes he was relieved to find the redhead had grabbed the mad man's arm. "Reinhart, allow me."

The dark guild member gulped as she slammed him into the ground, "Now answer my question or I'll hand you back over to my companion. How do we dispel the barrier?"

"Th…there is no way to dispel it. It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." Reinhart growled, "Now tell us how to undo it!"

"I just said there is no way to undo the barrier. You and your buddies are stuck."

"Erza!" She and Reinhart looked at the second floor where they saw Gray.

"What are you doing here? I though you were with Natsu." The redhead replied as the dark fairy tail member held the knife close to the dark guild member so that he didn't get any funny ideas while his teammate was distracted

"We decided to split up. Never mind that now." Reinhart felt his heart sink to his stomach as the younger mage kept talking, "Listen I just found out Eisenwald's real target is Clover. The next town up."

The Mystery Man of Fairy Tail jaw dropped as he figured out why that was. "What?" Erza asked in shock.

"Erigor is headed to the conference as we speak." Gray looked panicked, "He's planning to kill the guild masters with Lullaby's song."

The man being held by Erza instantly felt petrified as two pairs of angry eyes glared down at him as the female said, "Why didn't you tell us?" She threw the man into the air to where Reinhart kicked the man in the chest, cracking a few of the man's ribs. The two S class wizards made their way to Gray ignoring the man on the ground as he groaned in pain. "There's a problem, the station is surrounded by a wind barrier."

Gray sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "I know I saw it earlier. If you try to break through it will make mince meat out of you."

"I've already tried that." Erza replied. Reinhart and Gray looked at the arm that she was holding with her other hand.

"Are you okay?" The younger male asked worried.

"That's not important. What is, is getting out of here." The female replied, "We must stop Erigor before he reaches the guild master conference."

Reinhart pulled a cream from his back pocket, "I'll put this on the wound. It will numb the pain." Walking forward he uncapped it and gently put the cream on the wound.

As he was closing small jar Erza had an epiphany, "Wait a minute, I remember them mentioning someone named Kage back at the pub." She looked at the males of her team, "We have to find that man, he was the one that broke Lullaby's seal."

"A dispeller huh? A seal breaking wizard, he could take down the wind barrier."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Reinhart said taking off running with the other two right behind him.


	24. The Solution

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Solution

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 _Previously:_

 _"That's not important. What is, is getting out of here." The female replied, "We must stop Erigor before he reaches the guild master conference."_

 _Reinhart pulled a cream from his back pocket, "I'll put this on the wound. It will numb the pain." Walking forward he uncapped it and gently put the cream on the wound._

 _As he was closing small jar Erza had an epiphany, "Wait a minute, I remember them mentioning someone named Kage back at the pub." She looked at the males of her team, "We have to find that man, he was the one that broke Lullaby's seal."_

 _"A dispeller huh? A seal breaking wizard, he could take down the wind barrier."_

 _"Then what are we waiting for?" Reinhart said taking off running with the other two right behind him._

 _Now:_

Reinhart ran with Erza and Gray, his eyes dancing around to try and spot the man they were looking for. If he was correct he probably was the guy that used the shadows to try and attack Lucy earlier. And that meant this Kage was likely going to try and get revenge against Natsu since he seemed a little irritated by the sight of dragon slayer when the teen was on the floor. A grin took over his face when he saw the amount of holes next to the doors as he and the group ran through the hall. "Yep, Natsu has definitely been through here."

"Ugh, the idiot could have at least used the doors. Now we are going to have to pay for this when we get back to the guild." Gray complained scoffing at the walls.

Hearing more explosions the three of them ran faster to catch up to their pink haired teammate. "That's Natsu, we can't let him injure Kage." Erza said as she took the lead.

Reinhart laughed, "He has to weaken the fool that went after him, otherwise his only other choice is letting the man beat him." A wide grin took over the man's face, "And we all know that is something that Natsu will never let someone do to him."

Gray glanced at the male s class wizard sweat dropping, 'Okay, he really needs to cool it. It's as if he wants us to fail. How in the world does he manage to not cause damage when he laughs at flame brain doing it? Seriously he is one of the craziest people we have in the guild.' The redhead shook her head mentally. As powerful as her fellow s class mage was she did wonder if he was okay in the head at times. However before she could think more about Reinhart the building shook making said man grin evilly and them all to stop in the middle of the hall. "Was that him?" Gray asked.

"Yes." Erza replied her hand fisting at her side. She could already tell that Natsu had done quite a bit of damage if the shaking building was anything to go by. Instantly the three took off in the direction that Natsu was in quickly reaching where they saw the fire dragon slayer pointing at the dark haired man slumped against a wall at the top of some stairs. "Natsu…" The pinked haired teen paused in whatever he was saying and looked over clearly processing who had spoken to him. "…do not harm him. We need him alive."

"Way to go you fire freak." Gray added as the three of them ran up the stairs as fast as they could.

At first Natsu just stared then freaked out when Erza jumped up into the air with her sword looking menacing. "I don't know what I did but I'm sorry." Natsu then hid behind the yellow eyed male when he reached the top of the stairs.

At first Kage wanted to make fun of the dragon slayer for hiding like he did but he himself freaked out when the woman buried the sword in the wall behind him, above his shoulder, glaring at him. He now knew why the pink haired idiot was afraid of her. However he did wonder why Natsu felt safe with the dark guild boogieman, he was more terrifying to look at then the woman currently threatening him. "You will dispel the wind barrier and you will do so without complaint." The woman said looking at him with her terrifying eyes.

Looking over he saw Reinhart cracking his knuckles with a dark grin on his face, "And if you don't comply you'll know the real meaning of pain."

Natsu was still freaking out over the female as he said, "Just do it man, this chicks a real monster."

The blue eyed male that was standing near Kage and the red haired warrior turned and looked at his fellow guild mate unimpressed, "Shut up, Natsu."

"Is that understood?" The woman asked firmly still glaring down at him.

Looking between the woman and the boogieman he conceded, "Fine, I'll dispel it." The last thing he wanted was for Reinhart to have a reason to attack him. He had seen him in many raids upon the guild hall and he caused a lot of fear in him. The way he would walk was just scary. Just as he went to stand up he stiffened causing the fairy's to react when a hand went through his gut. As his own guild mate pulled his hand free from his gut he asked, "Why Karacka?"

The moment the dark guild member hit the floor the redhead was by his side, "No, Kageyama." She lifted the dark haired man up in her arms trying to get his attention.

Meanwhile Natsu was frozen in shock trying to comprehend what had just happened. Reinhart had turned and snarled at the dark guild member in the wall. One of the things he hated about dark guilds was that most of the members had little to no loyalty to each other. His hand shook at his side while Natsu growled out, "How could you do that to one of your friends?" Flames over took the dragon slayer's body, "He's a member of your guild. He trusted you and you tried to kill him." Karacka went back through the wall to get away but he didn't stand a chance as Natsu charged forward punching through the wall shattering it and the debris hitting the fleeing man, "How could you?!" Natsu landed on his feet, "Is that how you dark guild members treat each other?"

Reinhart sneered at the unconscious attacker then turned his attention to Erza and Gray. With a sigh he walked forward hoping he could try and get the redhead to calm down enough to think clearly as she was clearly losing it on the unconscious man. "Please Kage, stay with us."

"He's unconscious." Gray said trying to reason with her. "It's just no use."

She started shaking the unconscious dark guild member yelling as she did so, "I can't let him die. He's our only way out of here."

"But there is no way he can use his magic in this condition." The ice mage said sweat dripping on the back of his head.

"If I force him to he will."

"Erza." Reinhart said grabbing her shoulder causing her to stop, "You are being irrational. Stop trying to beat the man into consciousness."

"You are not helping!"

"Because I know when people become useless to help. He currently is useless and is unable to do any magic, even if he was awake. Listen to Gray and deal with it. We'll find another way out of here." Reinhart said forcing the woman to look at him in the eye, "Put the man down gently."

Brown eyes glared at him, "We are stuck in a barrier. How are we supposed to get out?"

"I don't know right now but we are members of Fairy Tail we always find a way." The yellow eyed man made a fist next to his side, "It's what we do best." The redhead continued to stare at him as if he grew a second head then sighed putting Kage on the ground gently. Yellow eyes looked up at Lucy and Happy, "How good of you to join us, it saves us from having to try and find you ourselves."

Lucy blanched internally wondering if he was blaming her for something that happened that she wasn't aware of. When he looked away she felt a wave of relief, 'Goodness he can be terrifying. Are these two the only ones that cause that kind of crazy fear in my guild?'

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

"What? Erigor wants to use lullaby on the guild masters?" Lucy yelled in shock after Gray, Erza and Reinhart explained to them what they had found out.

Natsu got mad, "We have to stop them!"

Erza spoke up, "That's easier said than done. Erigor cut off our only means of reaching clover and is headed there by air."

Reinhart walked up to the wind barrier, just stopping with his nose inches from it. He glared at it as he listened to what the others were saying. "I'm sure we can catch up using the magic mobile." Gray said, he could hear the teenager shifting on his feet.

"Yeah, but first we have to get out of the barrier." The mystery man said letting his hand hover near the barrier. "And just so we are clear, I'll be driving this time." Turning, he glared at Erza to dare her to try and fight him on his decision.

Before the redhead could even think to try to deny her fellow s class mage Lucy spoke up, "How are we going to do that?"

Before anyone else could think of what to say next Natsu charged forward attacking the wind barrier with a flaming fist, only to be thrown back by the force of the wind. While Reinhart smack his forehead Gray said, "See, that's what happens when you try to bust through." Lucy looked a little freaked out as she looked at the dragon slayer lying on the ground twitching.

"Kage wake up, you're our only hope right now." Erza said as she knelt next to the unconscious man.

"I've gotta try to break through." Natsu yelled as he lit up both hands and once again attacked the barrier, "We have to save Makarov." The barrier once again attacked the pink haired male sending him flying backwards.

"Cut it out you idiot. Obviously brute force isn't going to do you any good." The blue eyed male chastised looking over at Natsu.

"At most you are just injuring yourself unnecessarily." Reinhart said in agreement, "We need to find a way to get out of here that doesn't include putting ourselves in unneeded harm."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Lucy asked she looked at Reinhart, "Your magic, can it help?"

"No, not even close." The yellowed eyed man said shaking his head.

The blond turned to Gray, "Can't you freeze it, then maybe Natsu could melt it?"

"If I could I would have done that already."

Natsu charged the barrier again causing Reinhart to move closer to him. "Natsu." Gray said looking at the idiot that continued to try and push through the barrier.

Lucy turned and looked at her teammate, "Natsu, would you stop trying to be the hero? You're going to get torn to shreds." Reinhart reached forward pulling him away from the barrier sending Natsu stumbling into the blond's arms, "I said stop it." The dragon slayer seemed to have a sort of epiphany as he looked over his shoulder and at the celestial wizard. "What? What's the matter?"

Natsu had a spazz attack causing his team to look at him in surprise, "We could use your spirits."

Reinhart tilted his head, "Um, how could they help us?" He had never really seen a celestial wizard before Lucy so he didn't know what kind of abilities that they had.

"Back at Everlue's I was pulled from one place to another through the spirit world."

"Well yeah, but normal people would suffocate to death if they tried that that. It's hard to breathe in their world. Besides a celestial wizard can only open a gate where they are standing." Reinhart made an 'oh' face hearing that and nodded since that made a lot of sense. However Natsu clearly wasn't getting it so Lucy explained using her hands as she did, "Okay, let me simplify this for you. Even if we could pass through the spirit world we would need another celestial wizard to open a gate outside the train satiation for us to pass through."

"You're totally confusing me, just do it."

Reinhart smacked a hand over his face again while Gray sighed in irritation as Lucy replied, "I told you I can't. Not to mention the very act of a human entering the spirit world is a serious breach in contract. I didn't care when you did it because it wasn't my key, it was Everlue's."

Natsu sighed, "I don't get your magic at all."

Reinhart peeked between his fingers wondering if Natsu was ever just going to get it. He himself didn't know anything about celestial magic and he still got what she was trying to say before she simplified it. The s class wizard would have thought more on it but Happy suddenly screamed making him jump backwards and get into a defensive stance startled. When he realized everything was fine he turned to glare at the cat only to burst out laughing as the blue cat said, "I just remembered Lucy."

The blond twisted her body away from the talking animal, "Remembered what?"

"What I was trying to tell you on the way here!" Happy yelled making the blond confused as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. Reinhart fell to the ground remembering the conversation immediately. Erza looked at him like he had gone insane but didn't say anything.

"On the way here? Oh yeah, when you kept calling me weird?" Lucy replied looking irritated.

"Look."

Reinhart calmed down enough to wipe his eye so he could see what the cat was trying to show her. In his paw was a celestial gold key. Lucy freaked out, "How did you get your paws on Virgo's key?" She knelt down and pulled on the cats lips. Finally calming down enough Reinhart continued to chuckle to himself as he watched, "Didn't anyone teach that it is wrong to steal things?"

"But I didn't steal it, Virgo asked me to give it to you."

"Come on guys we are wasting too much of our time listening to this nonsense." Gray said his arms crossed over his chest.

Natsu blinked, "Who's Virgo?" He tilted his head in thought, "Oh wasn't she that big gorilla looking maid?" Reinhart raised an eyebrow and listened quietly, as he had forgotten to ask how that mission had gone for them.

"Apparently her contract was broken with Everlue as soon as he was arrested." Happy said still holding the key up, "Before we all left that day she came up to me and said that she wanted to sign a new contract with you, Lucy."

Said blond did not look impressed, "Great, I get a big ugly spirit." She put her hands in her lap, "Anyway thanks for letting me know but I'll have to deal with her later. If you didn't realize it we need to find a way out of here."

"But…"

Reinhart glared at the blond and stood up as she started to pull on Happy's face. "Shut up, why can't you just meow like every other cat?"

"She can be pretty scary huh?" Gray said.

"She must have learned it from Erza." Natsu said a grin on his face.

Reinhart walked up and pulled her away from Happy, "Why don't you let him talk. For all you know he can have the solution." Lucy blanched at the hard glare that she was receiving from the frightening s class wizard.

"And here is a person scarier when he wants to be." The ice mage added taking a step away from the irritated man while Natsu just stood there with a beaming smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that since she could dig holes, maybe she could dig through ground to get us to the other side of the barrier." Happy said with a whimper.

Yellow eyes glared at the blond, "See, so next time listen then maybe we would have been out of here earlier." He walked away and leaned against the wall his arms crossing over his chest as he glared at the blond apologizing to Happy.


End file.
